


Servant: Courage, Power and Wisdom. (With sex version)

by bladespark



Series: The Servant's Destiny [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Fate did not go as planned, for Vaati was the one at Link's side when he defeated Ganondorf, not Zelda.  Sheik, sent by the Sheikah to investigate this odd turn of circumstances, regards Vaati as a usurper, and dislikes him intensely.  Link, though, he likes quite a lot, and he's dismayed to find that Link loves Vaati, and is loyal to him.But when Vaati himself takes an interest in the young Sheikah, things take a turn for the interesting, for it seems that Vaati really isn't the jealous sort, and he's quite willing for Link to be the bait to lure Shiek into growing closer to both of them.And it seems that fate and the power of the triforce may just align to make it all come out right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fun little story. This is a sequel to Servant, which you probably should read first. 
> 
> I am publishing two versions of this story. You are reading the explicit version, but there is also a teen version. The story is primarily about _love_ , but a bit of steamy sex got thrown in too. I don't want to make anybody who just wants the cute shippy fluff to miss out, but the sex is fun too, for people who like that. 
> 
> If you'd rather have the teen version, you can find that right over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697311/chapters/36479670
> 
> Thanks!

Sheik crouched in a crenelation, peering down into the castle garden below. He would rather have perched in a tree, where the natural shadows of the leaves would hide him, but the trees here had all been planted less than a year past, when the castle had been built, and were too small to bear his weight. 

The castle was fairly modest, compared to the original one that the kings and queens of Hyrule had reigned from for centuries, but that was long since destroyed. It was _extremely_ modest when compared to the vast tower that Ganondorf had erected on the same spot. Yet it was a castle, and the man who had built it had laid claim to Hyrule's throne. That was why Sheik had come. The Sheikah had sent him to see what manner of man had taken up Ganondorf's mantle. 

They had sent him, also, to find the truth of the rumors behind the dark lord's fall. Had the legendary Hero really slain him? If so, why had he permitted this new usurper to immediately take the throne? The Sheikah's usual channels for information knew little about either hero or king. They had only vague rumors from the Lost Woods, where the Deku tree apparently had said that the hero had accomplished his destiny, but not in full, for the Triforce was not yet united. What that might mean none of the Sheikah knew.

So Sheik sat, hiding in the shadow of the walls, and watched the expanse of green lawn below, and the one who moved there.

That one was a young man, who seemed to be eighteen or nineteen, the same age as Sheik. He was tall, with a broad-shouldered but lean frame. He wore a green tunic and a matching green hat, and a baldric on his back held a sword whose blue hilt seemed to gleam just a little bit too brightly. Sheik could sense the powerful magic that resided in it. He was going through a series of stretches and, as Sheik watched, he drew the blade and began to practice with it, sweeping the heavy sword through the air with the ease of long familiarity. Sheik was almost certain the blade was the Master Sword of legend, which meant the wielder must be the hero he sought.

He watched, admiring, as the young man practiced. He was confident and sure, almost graceful as he moved. His golden hair shone in the sun, and Sheik could just see that his eyes were blue. He smiled as he practiced, obviously enjoying himself.

Sheik's own eyes were red, though his hair was a similar shade of gold. It was hard to be sure without drawing closer, but he thought that the hero was probably a bit taller than he. Certainly he had a heavier build. Sheik depended on speed, stealth, and his command of shadow magic. He was not a conventional fighter at all.

Though as he watched the hero lunge and roll and dodge imaginary blows, he thought that the agile young man might be nearly as fast as he was. He wouldn't want to have to fight him. _Although wrestling with him would probably be fun,_ spoke up a certain corner of Sheik's mind, which he usually tried to ignore. He blushed and pushed the thought aside. He was a Sheikah, he had a duty to his tribe and to Hyrule's royal family, whatever might be left of it. He shouldn't be letting himself get distracted by the hero's appearance.

The young man below eventually finished and sheathed his sword. He was breathing harder, and lightly sheened with sweat, but obviously not truly winded.

That little corner of Sheik's mind noticed how incredibly attractive that was. Sheik attempted to ignore it and just continue to observe. 

"Link. Finished with your practice?" Sheik looked to the sound of the voice and saw another man, perhaps a bit older than the hero—whose name was apparently Link—standing in a doorway. He was tall too, but unlike Link he was slender, almost to the point of being delicate, with pale skin and long purple hair that fell around his shoulders. He wore embroidered robes of indigo and purple, and a thin golden circlet on his head with a red gem at its center told Sheik who this must be. It was Vaati, the usurper, the man not of the royal family who had dared to claim Hyrule's throne. 

Link waved a greeting, but remained silent as he walked towards Vaati. That seemed odd, and Sheik wondered if it was some kind of snub. Then he noticed that Link's hands were moving, shaping peculiar forms, almost as though he were casting a spell, yet Sheik sensed no magic.

"Yes, I'm done with my duties for the day as well. I do have some studying to do, but that can wait for this evening." When Vaati responded as though Link had said something, Sheik realized that the gestures must be some form of communication. He watched with interest as Link said something else. He would have to find out about this language of gestures.

Vaati laughed, as though Link had made some joke. Link smiled, crossing the last few feet between them. Then, somewhat to Sheik's shock, he dropped to one knee at Vaati's feet, bending his head in an utterly submissive posture.

"Ah Link..." Vaati's hand came to rest on Link's head. 

Sheik scowled. Why was the hero kneeling to this scrawny mage? He glared at the pair as they remained like that for several seconds. Then Link lifted his head, smiling up at Vaati. He reached out, capturing the hand that had been stroking his head, and kissed the back of it in a gesture both tender and still very much submissive. Sheik's scowl deepened.

Vaati, on the other hand, smiled fondly, then took Link's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come. There are better places for that than here."

Link said something else in that silent language. Then the pair departed, Vaati walking ahead, Link at his heels like some kind of dog, leaving Sheik behind them, his face still darkened with a scowl. He didn't know exactly what he'd expected to find, but the hero freely serving the usurper hadn't been it. He slipped back deeper into the shadow where he hid, and then leaped down from the wall outside the castle. He needed to report that the hero seemed to be willingly serving this upstart king. Though he couldn't help but wonder if Link was under some kind of spell or coercion. He'd never seen one that subtle; usually the mind-controlled were sluggish and vacant on their own, and Link had acted quite normally away from Vaati. Yet surely he couldn't actually be serving the usurper willingly. Perhaps if he could speak with Link he could find out... But then he would have to learn the language of gestures. Maybe someone among the Sheikah would know it. They collected strange knowledge.

With his mind filled to overflowing, Sheik set out on his journey home. He had much to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheik was back in his shadow, watching the little green courtyard once again. Several weeks had passed since he'd returned to the hidden Sheikah village and reported his findings. While he'd been there he had indeed found someone who knew the language of gestures. It came from the lands south of Hyrule, south even of the Gerudo desert. Sheik wondered how a hero of Hyrule had learned it. He himself was fluent in it now, having used a spell to acquire the knowledge from the Sheikah who knew it. Shadow magic was well suited to the transferring of secrets.

Shadow magic also kept him hidden, despite the early afternoon shadows not truly being deep enough to conceal his perch from the young man in the garden below. Link wasn't practicing his sword right now, he was reading, leaning against the trunk of a young tree with a book in his lap. Sheik had observed Link's habits for several days now. The hero was often in the usurper's company, which didn't suit Sheik's purposes at all, but he usually spent an hour or two alone in the afternoons while Vaati spoke with the council of advisers he'd gathered.

So Sheik could speak with him alone, if he wanted to.

He hesitated in his shadow. The legendary hero was intimidating, and the thought that he might be bespelled or cursed by Vaati was more so. Sheik could be stepping into a trap, if he asked Link about the usurper. But he had learned all he could by watching. So, at last, he jumped lightly down from his hiding place to land on the soft grass of the garden.

Link looked up from his book, alert and wary. As Sheik approached, he got to his feet, one hand reaching back to touch the hilt of his sword, as if checking that it was still there.

Sheik stopped a few yards away and signed, _Hello._

Link's eyes went wide. _You know hand-sign!_

Sheik smiled. _Yes, I do._

A brilliant smile lit Link's face. _That's wonderful! It's so hard to find anyone to talk to. Vaati is the only other one here who knows more than a few words._

Sheik's own smile faded at the mention of that name. _Vaati. I've seen you kneel to him. Does he compel you to do that?_

Link actually laughed, the short sound strange for how otherwise mute he was. _No! He's never asked me to. He was rather surprised the first time I did._

_Then why? You're the hero aren't you? The one who defeated Ganondorf?_

_I am. As for why... Vaati is worthy of it._

Sheik scowled. _Him? A scrawny little rat of a mage? A usurper with no proper claim to the throne? You should cast him down, as you cast down the dark lord._

 _No._ Link's own smile had vanished now, and his face was serious, suspicious, even. _Vaati is my master and my king. He has more than earned my loyalty. I would never betray him. And who are you, to tell me what I should do?_ His eyes swept up and down Sheik, taking in his close-fitting Sheikah clothing with its enchanted wrappings, his slender build and golden hair, and the daggers at his belt. _I could call you a scrawny rat myself, if I wanted,_ he signed, his blue eyes suddenly fired with anger and contempt. _And if you threaten my master, you will regret it._

Sheik stepped back from that withering gaze. He didn't want the hero's contempt. And he hadn't come here to fight. I'm sorry. _I am not here to harm him, I promise._

_Why are you here, then? And who are you?_

_I am Sheik. My people, the Sheikah, sent me to find out what manner of man the new king is._

Link raised his eyebrows. _It sounds as if you arrived here having already decided what you would find._

 _I knew I would find someone not of the royal family that has ruled here for centuries,_ said Sheik, his signs growing sharp and jerky in annoyance.

Link smiled rather wryly. _The royal family that Ganondorf wiped out, you mean?_

_Not completely! Some of them still live._

_Distant cousins from Calatia, who have never set foot in Hyrule before. Those are who you'd choose a king from?_

_Better than some forest mage with no right to rule._

_Vaati has every right,_ said Link firmly. _Without him I would never have beaten Ganondorf, for one thing. And he is a good ruler. Stay and see, you'll find him more than capable._

Sheik gritted his teeth, but didn't return the angry response that came immediately to mind. He couldn't actually say that Vaati wasn't capable, he didn't know enough yet. _Perhaps he is,_ he signed instead. _I wanted to ask you why you served him, and I suppose I have an answer, but I don't know that I can agree. My loyalty lies with the royal family, not with your master._

 _I understand._ Some of Link's anger faded, and the contempt was gone from his face as well. _Zelda certainly was worthy of your loyalty. I still..._ He hesitated and sighed softly. _I still regret being unable to save her._

Sheik felt a flicker of compassion, and of understanding. He wanted to reach out and touch Link to comfort the sadness in his eyes. _That isn't your fault. If anything it's ours. We were supposed to protect her, we Sheikah. I was training to be her bodyguard. My teacher, Impa, was meant to be by her side when Ganondorf attacked. That she was not, and that the princess was captured and killed, was our failure, not yours._

 _Easy to say, hard to accept,_ said Link, his face showing deep regret and sorrow. _My destiny was to face Ganondorf with her at my side. I failed at that task twice, and I've felt the guilt of that failure for years now. Yet in the end it was Vaati who was beside me when I defeated him. As far as I'm concerned, that means he has every right to rule that Zelda ever did._

Sheik blinked at that. "Because of destiny?" he said out loud, then flushed. He'd meant to keep this whole conversation silent.

Link chuckled softly. _Yes, because of destiny,_ said his hands. _Among other things. He earned my loyalty long before that. But yes. My destiny was to fight beside the heir to Hyrule's throne, to defeat the dark lord, and to serve that heir after. As far as I'm concerned that's exactly what I've done. My destiny is fulfilled._

 _It isn't,_ signed Sheik. _The Deku Tree has said that it isn't._

Link tilted his head curiously. _He's said nothing of the sort to me._ Then he smiled. _Though I suppose he might not. We have had some...harsh words about destiny before. What did he say about what I still need to do?_

_He said that the Triforce would be united again, someday._

_Interesting._ Link glanced down at his hand. He wasn't currently wearing his gauntlets, so Sheik could see the mark there. _I know where Courage is. And I have some notion about what's happened to Power. But I have no idea where Wisdom resides these days._

Sheik shrugged and said nothing. He knew. He didn't know why, but he knew that beneath the wrappings that covered and protected his hands there was a Triforce mark. It had appeared there about the time of Ganondorf's defeat, released from the dark lord's control by his death, no doubt. Why it had gone to a Sheikah bodyguard and not to one of the royal family, Sheik didn't know. He'd been reluctant to speak of it to anyone, not even Impa knew yet that he bore it.

_But enough of this,_ signed Link, suddenly smiling. _You're the only person in Hyrule I can talk to, besides Vaati. I'd like to talk about something other than destiny! Tell me about yourself. Tell me about the Sheikah, I met Impa when I was a boy, but I know almost nothing about them. Here, sit by me._ He settled back again under his tree and patted the grass beside him.

Sheik hesitated, then sat. Nothing about his mission prevented him from just talking to the hero. And that little voice, the one that admired Link's looks, was happy to be so close to the handsome young man. _The Sheikah are known for being secretive for a reason,_ he signed, smiling back at Link, _so there are some things I can't tell you. But there are plenty that I can, certainly. We live in a hidden village, far from here..._

They spoke for more than an hour, and only the awareness that Vaati would be returning soon kept Sheik from talking longer still. He found he liked Link. Link seemed very well educated, something else Sheik hadn't really expected. He'd thought he would find a simple fighter, brave and worthy of the Triforce of courage, but nothing more. Instead he'd found a very complicated and very thoughtful young man.

He slipped back into the sheltering shadows with his mind once again whirling, filled with unexpected thoughts.

\-----

Link watched with interest as Sheik vanished into a patch of shadow that seemed suddenly deeper and darker than it had been. He found he was quite curious about the mysterious young man. Sheik had spoken of the Sheikah only in the most general of terms. Link decided that he would have to see if Vaati's library contained anything about them.

He couldn't quite put a finger on why he found Sheik so fascinating. In part it was surely because Sheik could speak with him. Link had been mute his whole life, so he was well used to being unable to speak, but he'd found he liked conversation too, and it would be nice to have someone besides Vaati to talk to now and then.

He picked his book back up, but he wasn't really seeing the words on the page, he was thinking about Sheik, and hoping that he would return soon.

"Link?" 

Link looked up to see Vaati walking towards him. _Master,_ he signed, smiling.

"Has your day been uneventful?"

Link considered telling Vaati about Sheik, but something made him hold back. He wasn't sure what he thought of the Sheikah, but he had a feeling that Vaati probably wouldn't like Sheik any more than Sheik liked Vaati. For the most part, he finally replied with a shrug.

Vaati raised one eyebrow in amused inquiry, but when Link didn't elaborate, he merely let it fall again. "Well, my day has been rather trying. I was hoping that we could retire to my chambers, and my first and most faithful servant could help me relax."

Link grinned. _As my master commands,_ he said, giving Vaati a little seated bow before rising to his feet.

Vaati chuckled and led the way out of the garden, with Link once again following at his heels. They spent a quite pleasant evening together, and Link put Sheik out of his mind for a time. But later, when he was lying in bed, with Vaati sleeping beside him, he found his mind wandering back to the strange Sheikah. It felt like a kind of betrayal, to think of another while his master and love slumbered beside him, but he simply couldn't shake Sheik from his mind.

It's only that you can talk to him, he told himself. Nothing more than that. There's no betrayal in merely speaking to another man.

Holding fast to that thought, Link finally drifted off into peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Link was practicing his sword work again when he heard the soft thud of someone jumping down into the walled garden. He turned, wary but also hopeful, and smiled to see that it was Sheik. He sheathed his sword and waved hello.

Sheik smiled as well, and signed a greeting. _Hello Link! I have to ask, is that the Master Sword you're practicing with?_

_Yes._

Sheik stared at the sheathed sword, then shook his head. _It's hard to believe that. Something out of legend, right here in front of me._ He smiled at Link. _I guess you're something out of legend too. Though I still don't understand how you can serve Vaati..._

 _I'd rather not argue about that again,_ signed Link, a flicker of annoyance crossing his face. _I know you don't like him, but you're not going to change my mind about him._

_Fair enough. I have been asking other people around the castle, and in the town, about him, and it does seem that he's been a fairly capable ruler so far, so I admit he's not the evil man I first assumed he must be._

_No, he's far from evil,_ said Link, with a small, private sort of smile. He knew that Vaati had the capacity for evil. He'd once been an ally of Ganondorf, if somewhat unwittingly. He'd done dark magic, and dark things. He hadn't always been the good master and the thoughtful man he was now. Indeed when Link had first met him, Vaati had shamelessly taken advantage of Link, who had been lost in despair after failing in his first attempt to fulfill his destiny. 

Link had watched Vaati change, even as Link himself had changed from a brooding and silent child to the confident and content man he was now. They had grown together, and that was a large part of the reason for Link's firm loyalty. Vaati had shaped him, and he had shaped Vaati. Neither of them should be without the other.

_How did you get the Master Sword? Sheikah legend says that it was sealed away beyond reach._

_I had to get it twice, actually. The first time it was sealed within the Temple of Time. The second it was in Ganondorf's tower. He took it from me, when we first fought._

_You went into his tower unarmed?_

_Nearly._ Link smiled. 

_Then you truly are the avatar of courage,_ said Sheik, his eyes wide in admiration.

Link found himself flushing a bit. He wasn't accustomed to such praise.

_Tell me about it. Tell me about your quest, and what it was like to fight Ganondorf._

 _Well... it's a bit of a long story, but all right. Come._ Link gestured, and Sheik walked with him to sit beneath one of the young trees nearby. Once they were settled, he started telling his story. Sheik's ruby eyes were still wide and admiring as they fixed intently on Link's rapidly moving hands. It was a bit embarrassing, but also rather gratifying. Sheik frowned a little bit whenever Vaati came up, and Link ended up glossing over exactly how amoral the young mage had been when they first met, but he went into great detail about the part Vaati had played in Ganondorf's defeat.

Eventually the tale was told, though, and they moved on to discussing other things. Link thoroughly enjoyed the next hour or so. Their conversation ranged widely, jumping from topic to topic. Sheik had a lively mind, and a thorough knowledge of everything from geography to history. Link knew much more than he once had—he could blame Vaati for teaching him to read and getting him interested in history in particular—but Sheik seemed to know even more. He'd spent years roaming the world, scouting for the Sheikah, and he had many fascinating tales to tell of the people and places he'd seen.

Link was actually disappointed when Sheik once again rose to leave.

_Promise to come back,_ he signed. _It's so good being able to talk to somebody, but I think I'd like talking to you even if I could talk to anyone._

Sheik blushed, for some reason, but he signed back, _Of course. I'll come every day, so long as my duty doesn't send me elsewhere._

_Thank you._

Then once again the strange young man stepped into a shadow cast by the castle wall and was somehow gone, even though the shadow shouldn't really have hidden him. Link wondered how he did that.

He sat back and thought about Sheik, and about Vaati. It was strange how they ran together in his mind. They were utterly different, all they had in common was that he could actually speak to both of them. He frowned faintly. Was that really all there was to it? Or was there something else connecting them? Sheik's blush passed through his mind, and his admiration, and he wondered suddenly if Sheik found him attractive.

If he did, then what? Link belonged utterly to Vaati. Nothing more could come of anything anyone else might feel for him. He tipped his head back against the tree's trunk and sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated? He could use a friend, but he didn't want a friend who would do anything to hurt his relationship with his Master and love.

"Link."

He felt a shadow fall on him and looked up to see Vaati standing over him. 

"Thinking deep thoughts, it looks like. How was your day?"

Link looked up at him for a long moment. He almost wanted to say nothing again, to come up with some excuse for why he'd been sitting there brooding. Discussing Sheik with Vaati seemed difficult, intimidating. He let out another soft sigh as he realized that he did find Sheik at least slightly attractive himself. If he didn't feel any such thing, this wouldn't be so hard, would it? Hiding Sheik would lead nowhere good, though. Best to be honest.

_It was strange,_ he finally said to his patient Master. _I had a visitor, you see._

_"Oh? Tell me about it while we walk to my chambers."_

_Yes Master._ Link rose and his fingers flicked as he told Vaati about Sheik and his mission. He tried to keep things simple, fact-based. He said nothing specific about attraction, that was a guess, not knowledge, but he did tell Vaati about how Sheik seemed to admire him, and about how much the Sheikah disliked Vaati.

"Interesting," Vaati said when it was all done. "I've had very few dealings with the Sheikah. Though I'm not surprised to find their agent here. Indeed I'm only surprised that it took them this long to send someone."

Link nodded silently.

"He asked about me, you've said, and not very nicely. Did he talk about anything else of interest?"

Link pondered. Their conversations had ranged far, but it had mostly been fairly trivial. One thing suddenly popped into his head, though. _Yes. He said that the Deku Tree had told the Sheikah that the hero's destiny was not complete, because the Triforce wasn't united._

Vaati's eyebrows went up. "I see. Very interesting indeed." He glanced down at his hands, which were covered by a pair of stylish gloves in a light purple, well coordinated with the rest of his outfit. They were part of his habitual costume now, though they were a relatively recent addition. Under the right one hid a trio of triangles, the uppermost filled in with bright gold.

"I would be quite interested in meeting whoever holds Wisdom," he said. "Since Power broke free to come to me, I assume Wisdom must have also flown to a new bearer at some point. Probably much earlier, since I didn't seal it with Ganondorf as I did Power."

Link nodded. He could recall the day, a couple of months after Ganondorf's defeat, when Vaati had come to him in a near-panic, with the news that his sealing spell was beginning to crumble, being eroded from the inside. They'd both been braced for Ganondorf's return, and had made preparations to fight him once more, but instead the seal had released only Power itself. The golden triangle had immediately flown to Vaati's hand, and had remained there indelibly every since. 

The King of Thieves, meanwhile, apparently remained captive within the Sacred Realm, or else he had finally died completely, now that Power had left him. They didn't know which, and Vaati had declared he didn't care. Link was forced to agree. Dead and gone or merely trapped forever, the world was better without Ganondorf in it.

"Your Sheikah is coming back tomorrow, you said?"

Link frowned faintly. _He's not 'my' Sheikah._

Vaati chuckled. "Perhaps not. But if he returns, you should ask him what he knows of Wisdom. I know the Sheikah don't yield their secrets easily, but if he admires you, he may be willing to let slip some hint. Knowing that they know is knowledge in and of itself, even if the Sheikah won't reveal who."

Link nodded. _I'll do that._

"Good. Now, I believe we have other things to attend to," said Vaati, as they reached his private chambers. He held the door open and Link walked willingly inside, a thrill of anticipation going through him as he did.

Inside the luxurious chambers Vaati turned to Link and slid his arms around Link's waist. Link pressed willingly into that embrace, tipping his head up to kiss the slightly taller man. The kiss began sweetly, but swiftly turned passionate, the pair locked together tightly, tongues twisting together. Vaati pushed his deeply into Link's mouth, asserting himself, and Link gave way willingly, letting out a small, muffled moan.

Their hands caressed all over each other as they kissed, and soon Vaati had slipped his beneath Link's tunic. Link pulled back from the kiss to help Vaati pull the shirt up over his head. His hat came off as well, and he made no move to retrieve it. Vaati stepped in to Link again, His hand going to Link's hair, pulling him in tight for a brief, rough kiss, before releasing his grip and sliding his hands down. They slipped under the waistband of his pants, long, narrow fingers caressing over the growing bulge there.

Link moaned softly, frozen in place as Vaati caressed him intimately. All too soon, though, Vaati let go and stepped back. "Strip, my pet."

_Yes master,_ signed Link, and he pulled off his remaining clothing with eager haste.

"Now, on the bed."

Link climbed into Vaati's large, four-poster bed and lay on his back. Vaati, still fully clothed, sat beside him, his eyes sweeping appreciatively up and down Link's nude form. His hands soon followed his gaze, running possessively over Link, who trembled with eagerness beneath Vaati's teasing caresses.

Vaati didn't tease for long, though. His hand swiftly ended up curled around Link's cock, stroking it to erection. Link moaned wordlessly, overcome with the pleasure of his master's touch.

"I will have your pleasure, my pet," said Vaati with soft intensity. Link was too caught up in the sensations thrilling through him to summon a coherent response, he only moaned again. Vaati smiled down at him and stroked him faster, his hand squeezing firmly, insistently. Link squirmed, thrusting up into Vaati's hand, his breath coming fast.

Vaati bent over him, nipping Link's ear. He whispered into it, "Come for me, my pet."

Link's head tipped back on the pillow as a shudder went through him, and he thrust even harder into Vaati's hand, his pleasure spiking just from his master's command. He wanted to please Vaati, to do everything and anything he asked.

"Come, Link. Come for your master."

With another low moan, Link did, his seed spurting out over Vaati's hand.

"Mmm." Vaati's soft sound expressed obvious satisfaction as he stroked Link slowly through his climax. "Good boy," he said when Link was finished. 

Link lay panting, slowly coming back to himself. He smiled up at Vaati and managed to lift his hands to sign, _Thank you, master._

"It is always my pleasure." Vaati leaned over again and kissed Link's forehead. "Now let's go get cleaned up." He rose, and Link got up as well, heading for the bathroom.

Once cleaned, the pair returned to the bed. Vaati shed his clothing and pulled back the covers, Link, looking over at him, signed, _It doesn't seem fair that the servant has had his pleasure and the master hasn't._

Vaati raised his eyebrows smiling at Link. "Oh?"

_No, I don't think that's fair at all. If you will permit me, master, I think I should do something about that._

Vaati chuckled. "Ah Link. You are wonderful. And yes, I do believe I will permit you."

 _Good._ Link reached out to Vaati, pulling him close for a kiss, and though moments later they were both in the big bed together, it was quite a long time before the pair actually went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wisdom? What do you mean?" Sheik blinked at Link, then flushed. It was hard to not respond verbally sometimes. The pair sat once more in the shade of a tree within the small courtyard where Link tended to spend his free time. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun coming gold and green through the young tree's leaves all around them. They sat close together, enough so that sometimes when one or the other signed certain words they touched briefly.

_The third part of the Triforce,_ signed Link with a smile.

Sheik glanced briefly down at his hand, then yanked his eyes back up, hoping Link hadn't noticed. "Uhm..." _I don't know anything about it,_ he signed.

Link raised one eyebrow. _I would think a Sheikah would be a better liar, given how secretive you're supposed to be._

"Ah hell," Sheik sighed out loud, then returned to signing. _Yes, I know who has it. I really don't think I should tell you that, though._ Not least, Sheik knew, because Link was very likely to tell Vaati, and Sheik didn't want the usurper to know. Not even Impa knew, so telling Link was out of the question.

Sheik's dislike of Vaati had mellowed some small fraction over the past few days. Not only had nearly everyone beneath the usurper's rule seemed happy with the job he was doing, but Link's intense admiration for him had started to have an impact. If the legendary Hero himself liked the mage, then maybe there was something there to like. And he had helped Link defeat Ganondorf, which gave him at least some scrap of legitimate claim to the throne.

But Sheik was far from ready to trust Vaati, and he certainly wasn't ready to actually _like_ him.

_I understand,_ was Link's smiling reply.

Sheik couldn't help but smile back. Something in Link's smile sent a pleasant tingle down his spine.

They spoke again for for some time, exchanging stories and sharing their feelings on everything from books to martial arts. Link leaned close often, and Sheik felt his heartbeat quickening each time. Link's nearness was electrifying.

As the day drew on and the hour when Vaati would return came closer, Sheik rose. _I have to go,_ he signed.

Link got to his feet as well. _Of course._

Sheik turned to go, then on a sudden impulse he turned back. Taking one swift step closer to Link he lifted his head and gave the tall hero a kiss.

Link froze, his eyes going wide. He did not, though, as Sheik had hoped, lean into the kiss. Instead he stepped back, his expression stormy. _What do you think you're doing?_ His signs were large, jerky, the equivalent of shouting.

_I just..._ Sheik stopped, unable to come up with an explanation for what he'd just done.

_I belong to Vaati!_

_No! You aren't a slave, you're your own person. I don't understand how you can act like he owns you. He doesn't!_

_Yes, it's obvious you don't understand._ Link's expression was a snarl, his teeth bared. _You don't seen capable of understanding love or respect at all. Vaati is the man I love. If you can't accept that, then you should leave and not come back!_

Sheik took another step back, suddenly realizing just how stupid he'd been. "I'm sorry," he said.

_I hope so._ Link's signing calmed slightly. _I like talking to you, Sheik, but I belong to Vaati. Because I love him. I will always support him, as king, as my lover, as anything else he chooses. You have to accept that._

Sheik looked at him for a long moment, feeling his stomach churn with uncertainty. _I'm not sure I can, he finally replied._

_Then maybe you shouldn't come back_ , replied Link, and with that he turned away and stalked into the castle.

\-----

Link's rapid, angry pace slowed as he walked through the halls. He halted near the council chamber, where he could just hear a faint murmur of muffled voices as Vaati and his council went about the business of administrating the kingdom. Link leaned against the cool stone wall and sighed. His angry reaction had been as much frustration as anything else. He liked Sheik. A lot. Maybe even in a kissing kind of way. But Vaati would be first in his heart, always. If Sheik kept refusing to accept that, Link wouldn't be able to see him any more, and he didn't like that idea at all.

A moment later the sound from within the council room changed and the door swung open. Various members of the government came out, most of them giving Link a nod as they passed. They all knew him, some as the legendary hero, most simply as Vaati's mute bodyguard. He'd already heard any number of fascinating rumors about himself. For some reason a lot of people assumed that mute also meant deaf.

Which was absurd, the two weren't particularly related. And he'd make a terrible bodyguard if he couldn't hear danger approaching.

"Link." Vaati was the last one out of the room, as always. He smiled at Link, and Link smiled back, instantly cheered just by his presence. "Did you speak with Sheik again?"

Link nodded, a frown crossing his face as he tried to figure out what exactly to say.

"What happened? Tell me about it as we go to my rooms."

Link decided to just dive in and be honest once more. Skipping around the issue would only prolong his discomfort. _He kissed me,_ he signed as he walked beside Vaati.

Vaati's eyebrows went up. Then he smiled suddenly. "Interesting."

_You're not angry?_ Link gave Vaati a surprised look.

The mage chuckled. "Not in the least. I'm not the jealous sort, Link. Other people can kiss you all they like. I know you'll always be loyal to me."

Link smiled. Hesitantly, though, he added, _I do kinda like Sheik, though. It's nothing to how I feel about you, but I don't want to pretend there's nothing there. I'm sorry._

"You have nothing to worry about, Link. I'm not going to be angry at you. To be honest, I'm quite curious about this mysterious young man who's so captured your attention. He must be something special in order to do so. Did he say anything about the triforce?"

_Yes. He knows where it is, but he wouldn't say who bears it. I suspect mostly because he knew I'd tell you._

"Hah." Vaati grinned. "Still not a fan of me, hmm?"

_It seems not._

"Well, that feeling only goes one way." Vaati grinned. "I don't mind him at all. But I suspect it will be some time before I get a chance to meet him, all things considered."


	5. Chapter 5

Sheik sat entirely within the realm of shadow and brooded. He had planned to speak with Link again today, but after yesterday's disaster he wasn't sure that was a good idea. Link was angry, he knew, and he'd probably told Vaati, who would no doubt be livid with jealousy at what Sheik had done.

He sighed deeply. "You're a right idiot," he said to himself. "So much for being the bearer of Wisdom." He unwrapped his hand and looked at the marking beneath the binding there. The little golden triangles looked as they ever did, his stupidity hadn't been bad enough to make them desert him.

Well, since they hadn't, he ought to use what wisdom he could gather, and figure out how to fix this mess. Kissing Link had obviously been a terrible idea. He frowned faintly as he tried to puzzle out both why he'd done it, and why it had backfired.

He'd done it because he found Link attractive, of course. That was the simplest reason. But only a moment's thought brought him to the conclusion that he'd also done it because he disliked Vaati. He'd wanted to upset Vaati, and had instead upset Link.

Another sigh escaped him. That had been stupid. He'd been minimizing Vaati's importance to Link in his mind, acting as if their relationship was some passing fancy, something that didn't really matter. That was obviously untrue, and acting according to the reality he wanted rather than the reality that existed had served him poorly. Link had sounded genuinely upset.

So. That was the reality he had. Link respected, loved, and served Vaati, and Sheik had offended him by failing to respect that commitment. How to make amends? He considered that for a long time as he sat amid shadows. He owed Link an apology, but the best way to get Link to believe the apology was sincere was to demonstrate in some way that he respected Link's relationship with Vaati.

Which probably meant that the thing he really needed to do was to apologize to the usurper.

Ugh.

Sheik ran everything around in his mind a few more times, but he kept arriving at that conclusion. Much as he hated the idea, there wasn't any easy way around it. He could continue to avoid Vaati, and perhaps if he were excruciatingly careful to not insult Vaati again eventually Link would be at ease with him, but it would take a long time. Apologizing directly to Vaati would mend everything much faster.

Sheik frowned faintly. Of course that assumed that Vaati even knew he existed, and that Link had told him about the kiss. Which he might not have. Goddesses, what a tangle. If Link had said nothing, approaching Vaati first would probably make things worse, not better.

He suddenly smiled faintly. If he apologized to Link first, and told Link he intended to apologize to Vaati, then if Link hadn't told the usurper about the kiss, he'd get all the benefits of sincere intention to do the right thing without actually having to do it. That would be the ideal outcome.

\----- 

The next day Sheik slipped out of shadow into the courtyard where Link so often exercised or read alone. To his relief Link was there once again. He had his sword out and was doing a series of practice forms, dance-like patterns of footwork and sword strokes. His eyes met Sheik's for a moment and he gave a small nod, but continued his practice for some time.

Sheik sat beneath the sapling there and watched. Link's fit, muscled form was as graceful as a dancer's as he worked his way through his exercises. Sheik couldn't help but admire him, and not just for his looks. He hoped that his impulsive kiss hadn't ruined everything between them.

Eventually Link finished. He sheathed his sword and dropped down to sit beside Sheik with a wave. That further eased the knot of tension at Sheik's core. Apparently Link didn't hate him. Still, best to get the apologizing done as soon as possible. He waved hello in response, then said, _I think I owe you an apology. I am very sorry about the other day. Kissing you was inappropriate. I would like to apologize to Vaati as well, for my lack of respect._

Link blinked at him, apparently startled by his forthrightness. _Uh... Thank you._ He recovered himself a bit and added, _Vaati wasn't that angry, though. He is apparently not the jealous sort._ Link gave a little smile.

Now it was Sheik's turn to blink in surprise. _You told him about it, and he wasn't upset?_

 _He's a strange man sometimes,_ said Link, with a little shake of his head. _But yes, I told him and no, he wasn't upset. Though I'm sure he would appreciate your apology all the same. He seems to think you're interesting. I know he would like to meet you._

 _Oh._ Sheik felt a certain sinking sensation in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to make of the usurper wanting to meet him. Shouldn't Vaati want to avoid drawing the attention of the Sheikah, given that he wasn't the throne's rightful heir, and the Sheikah were sworn to the royal family?

_He won't be here for another hour or so, though. What would you like to do until then?_

Sheik blinked. _I don't know..._

_Want to spar a bit?_

He blinked again, then grinned. "Yes!"

Link drew his sword, a grin on his own face. With it in his hand he couldn't sign, but Sheik didn't need any further communication. He drew his own short, slightly curved sword and faced off against Link.

What followed was a whirl of steel on steel. Sheik was hesitant at first, worried about hurting Link. They were using live steel, and that was risky. It soon became apparent, however, that he was utterly and completely outclassed. He could nave been outright trying to murder Link and he wouldn't have stood a chance. As it was, his initial hesitant attacks were confidently countered with perfect, almost textbook blocks.

It felt like a dance, every move he made being precisely answered. He had no idea how Link could be doing it. There were hundreds of possible angles of attack, at least, and yet Link seemed to recognize each in the very first possible instant, bring out the proper counter so fast it seemed to happen almost before Sheik even moved.

Link didn't even take a single step back, Sheik couldn't get him to give any ground at all. Then Link went on the offensive, and next thing Sheik knew he was falling back rapidly, forced to retreat again and again. Link found a way through his guard no matter what strategies he tried, and he was chased around the courtyard over and over. He narrowly escaped being pinned against the wall more than once.

Finally Link performed a perfect swirling move that pulled Sheik's saber from his hand and sent it flying. He put the point of his blade to Sheik's throat, still grinning, his smile hardly having faltered all this time.

Sheik stood there panting, feeling incredulous. He hadn't really expected to win, Link was the legendary hero and would thus of course be better than he was, but he hadn't expected to be that badly outmatched. He wasn't a bad fighter, but Link was like nothing he'd ever known. He was better than Impa, who had nearly forty years of experience with the sword, and Link couldn't be more than twenty at most.

"I yield," Sheik said, and Link dropped his sword point with a nod of acceptance. 

A moment later he'd sheathed it, and was singing again. _That was fun. You're not half bad,_ he said.

_You're ridiculously good,_ was Sheik's reply. _How can you be that good?_

 _I first fought Ganondorf when I was twelve,_ he said with a shrug. _I've been training my entire life. It's what I was born to do._

Sheik looked at Link, whose eyes had turned dark, curiously. _You sound like you're not entirely happy with that._

 _I have..._ He paused and gave a little shrug. _Call it issues with destiny. Fate played out well enough, so I can't complain too much, but I don't like the fact that my entire life has been shaped by forces outside my control. Destiny is not perfect, you know. If it was, Zelda would have lived. Yet it still forces me to follow its path, even when it goes all wrong. I don't really like that._

 _I can understand that,_ said Sheik reaching out and touching Link's arm gently. _And I'm sorry. We were all shocked when she died. I know it must have been very difficult for you._

 _Yes,_ he said simply.

"Link?"

Sheik's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. Or not entirely unfamiliar, he'd heard it once before. He saw the purple-robed mage, with his narrow golden crown, standing in the archway that led out into the courtyard he and Link shared. Vaati. Sheik managed to stomp on a snarl of distaste. He needed to give Vaati a fair chance. And an apology.

_Master_ , signed Link, and Sheik almost flinched to see it. Master? Part of him bristled at the very idea of the hero bowing to this nobody. But he reined that in as well. Vaati might not by the rightful heir, but he wasn't nobody. He had Link's loyalty, and that had to count for something.

Vaati smiled at Link, then turned to Sheik, regarding him curiously. "You must be Link's friend, Sheik," he said, and his voice was strangely warm.

Sheik swallowed. Something in Vaati's calm, level gaze was unsettling to him. He'd expected...he didn't know what. Obvious villainy, perhaps. It was true that Vaati's eyes were ruby red, but then so were Sheik's, and Vaati's gaze was friendly, his expression welcoming. Sheik managed to remember his earlier intentions, and took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Sheik felt himself flushing faintly. "When I kissed Link, I failed to respect your relationship with him. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted," said Vaati with a faint smile. "But truly you have little to apologize for. I care for Link greatly, but he is his own person. He's quite free to kiss you if he desires. I do not actually own him, even though he insists on calling me Master." He gave Link a sly little grin.

Link rolled his eyes, still smiling. _I insist on it because its true,_ he signed.

"If you say so." Vaati's eyes were still fixed on Sheik, who shifted slightly under that gaze. It was friendly, but also quite intense. "Tell me, Sheik, what brings you to my home?"

Sheik gathered his scattered wits as best he could. "I was sent by the Sheikah, to investigate what manner of man the new king might be."

"And what have you found?"

Somewhat grudgingly, Sheik said, "That you seem fair. I cannot call you the rightful ruler, you are not Zelda's heir. But you seem a good enough king."

"Thank you," said Vaati. He walked over to where Sheik and Link stood, and reached out to touch Sheik's shoulder lightly. The contact felt a little bit unsettling. Sheik didn't know what to make of it. It was almost an intimate gesture, which made no sense. "I appreciate your candor. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but you've been more than fair to me."

Vaati turned to Link then. "I know we usually spend the evening together before dinner," he said, "but I wanted to discuss a few additional matters with the Zora ambassador. Our trade deal is turning out to be unusually tricky and I'd like to cultivate her...friendship if I can. You presence would make no difference one way or the other, I feel, so if you wish to spend to evening with Sheik instead, you can feel free. Have dinner together. You can have a picnic, perhaps."

Link smiled. _Thank you Master. I think standing around while you talk trade would be boring, so I'll take you up on that. Assuming Sheik is free?_ He turned and gave Sheik a questioning look.

"Uh. Yes." _Yes._ He signed, flushing once more. Vaati's habit of just speaking made it even easier to forget to sign. It still felt disrespectful to him, but Link didn't seem to mind.

"Excellent. I will see you both later, then." Vaati gave a little nod. He turned to Link, his body blocking his hands, and Sheik could just tell that he was giving a sudden series of small, rapid signs. Link looked slightly surprised, then intrigued, then grinned broadly, and Sheik could see his reply.

_Yes, Master. I have no objections._

"Good," said Vaati, then with another small nod at Sheik he strode out of the courtyard and back the way he'd come.

_What was that about?_ Sheik looked after him, feeling entirely baffled. None of this had gone at all how he'd expected.

Link chuckled. _Just Vaati being Vaati. But come, let's go to the kitchen and see if we can put together a picnic. Also, do you ride?_

_Ride? Ride what?_

_Horses,_ was Link's broad, enthusiastic reply. _I've recently acquired a wonderful horse, she's amazing. We can get another from the stables for you if you ride._

 _Uh, no, I don't ride at all,_ said Sheik, feeling a bit dismayed. The Sheikah never used horses. Their shadow magic meant they didn't really need them to cover long distances.

_Well, we can ride double then,_ said Link. _She can carry us both. Come on. This is going to be fun!_

Sheik retrieved his sword from where it had landed during their sparring earlier and followed Link into the castle, wondering what he'd gotten himself in for.


	6. Chapter 6

Link felt Sheik's arms tighten around his waist as Epona crested the hill and ran down the other side. He knew he should probably rein her in, Sheik appeared to be somewhat terrified, but he loved the rush of speed her rapid canter provided, and if he was being honest, Sheik's limpet-like clinging was both amusing and enjoyable.

He thought again of Vaati's swift, private message to him and couldn't keep from grinning.

_He is quite interesting, and I would like it if he likes us both. So begin with his liking for you. Have no worries that I'll be jealous, whether you cultivate him as a friend or court him as a lover. Can you do that for me?_ That was what his rapid signs had said.

Cultivating Sheik as a friend seemed like a good idea. Courting him as a lover... Well, that was somewhat more intimidating, but Link was definitely game to try.

Right now, though, he was having too much fun letting Epona run. Sheik yelped and held to his waist with a death grip, which only make Link laugh. He saw a fence ahead and grinned. He would have told Sheik to hold on tight, but his hands were full of the reins and Sheik probably had his eyes shut anyway, so he only bent lower over Epona's back and nudged her to a full gallop. Sheik let out a strangled cry, grabbing even tighter, which Link hadn't thought possible, then outright yelped as Epona's hooves left the ground.

They sailed over the fence, the magnificent horse clearing it with ease despite her double load, and landed smoothly on the far side. Or at least Link and Epona landed smoothly, Sheik, without stirrups and with no notion how to ride, bounced jarringly behind Link. Link could feel Sheik's fingers digging into him as he clung on desperately. After a moment Sheik, his breath very fast, said, "Please don't do that again."

Link chuckled, but nodded and reined Epona back, proceeding at a walk for a while. It took some time, but eventually Sheik's death grip loosened. He still pressed close against Link's back, though, which Link did not mind one bit.

It didn't take long to reach the shore of Lake Hylia, where Link pulled Epona to a halt. He slid down easily from her side, then offered Sheik a hand, and pulled the uncharacteristically awkward Sheikah down from his perch behind the saddle. Sheik took a moment to stretch, and Link gave him a little smile and flashed, _Sorry. I just love to ride,_ with his hands.

Sheik snorted. "Hah." _Admit it, you liked terrifying me,_ he said.

Link grinned. _It's true that your reactions were pretty entertaining._

Sheik just snorted again.

_But here, it's time for our picnic. Lets get out the food._ He went to Epona's saddle bags and started pulling out the parcels he'd claimed from the kitchen. Bread, cheese, apples, salami, and even a bottle of wine all appeared from within the depths of the saddle bags as Sheik watched with interest. A flat rock provided something of a table, and Link spread the food out on it, then sat beside it with a welcoming gesture. _Here, come eat._

Sheik pulled out his belt knife and cut himself a chunk of bread and a wedge of cheese. Link followed suit, but before digging in, he pulled a bottle opener from a belt pouch and opened the bottle as well.

_No glasses?_ Sheik pretended to be shocked.

Link laughed. _We'll just be barbarians_. He took a swig from the bottle before returning his attention to the food.

Sheik chuckled and did the same.

When the food was all done, Link took another swig from the much-lowered wine bottle and then flopped back on the grass, staring up at the clear blue sky above. It was an absolutely beautiful day, though it would be over soon. The cliff walls that surrounded the lake already cast long shadows, and soon the sun would be setting below them.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked over to see Sheik. _Link? It's been a really great evening, but..._ He hesitated, then shrugged and signed, _Why are we here? I don't understand any of this._

Link considered a glib answer, but decided against it. Honesty had served him well with Vaati, he thought it might serve him well here, also. _I suppose we're here for many reasons. Because I like you, is one of them._ He smiled. _Because Vaati seems to like you too is another._

_I understand that least of all. You've said you're his. And you told him about what I... About the kiss. Shouldn't he want us to stay apart?_

_I am his, always. However..._ Link tried to come up with the words to explain that Vaati actually wanted them to be together, or to say how much he liked Sheik, or to somehow lay out the complicated tension between his servitude and his freedom, but he didn't know how to put it into words. Instead he leaned over and gave Sheik a single, soft kiss. Sheik looked up at him for a long moment, his eyes wide in shock. Then suddenly he reached up and pulled Link in to kiss him again, deeply.

When he let go and Link sat back, Sheik said, "I think I need another swig of the wine."

Link laughed and handed the bottle over. _Need a little extra courage?_ he signed once it was out of his hands. 

Sheik took a long drink, set it aside, and nodded. _Yes, to be honest. You're sure this is okay?_

 _Very,_ was Link's reply. He leaned over Sheik and kissed him again, tenderly at first but with rapidly increasing passion. Sheik moaned softly into the kiss, his arms going around Link, pulling him close.

Sheik found himself squirming as he kissed back, his tongue pressing against Link's. Somewhere deep inside a flutter of uncertainty still lingered. He didn't fully understand how his kiss the other day could anger Link so much and this now could be okay. But Link was the one pressing the issue, and Sheik was _not_ going to tell him no. Oh no. The kiss was one of the most amazing things he'd ever felt, and as he pulled Link's body tightly to his, he knew that this was worth doing, even if it felt confusingly risky.

\-----

The next time he turned up at Vaati's castle during Link's free afternoon hours, Link greeted him not just with a wave, but with another brief yet wonderful kiss. Sheik dared to kiss him back more lingeringly, and soon Link's arms were tight around him and they were pressed together. The feel of Link's body against him sent a thrill through Sheik. He'd had other kisses, other embraces before, but none had been like this.

The heart-pounding electricity that went through him as Link moved to nibble his ear softly, their bodies still close together, made him think about other things too. He'd had other kisses, but he'd never moved much beyond that, and had never truly wanted to. Now, though... If Link dragged Sheik off to his bed this very instant, he would probably go willingly, despite his inexperience.

Link didn't do any such thing, but he did hold him tighter, nipping and nuzzling along his neck, which made Sheik moan again. How could something so simple feel so incredible?

Eventually, though, Link pulled back from him with a smile and let go so that he could speak. _Good afternoon! How is your day? Mine has just taken a turn for the better._

Sheik couldn't help but smile at that. _So has mine! Especially since I had some difficulty this morning. Impa noticed I had left some things out of my last report._ Sheik flushed faintly. _I ended up telling her everything. She apparently doesn't mind, uh, this kind of thing, but she was cross I'd been trying to hide it. Sometimes she acts like she's my mother, I swear, and not just my superior._

Link chuckled. _Well, I'm glad she's not going to forbid you from seeing me._

 _She doesn't really have the authority to, but I suspect she'd find a way to bar me if she wanted to. So yes, I'm glad she doesn't object._ That led to a troubling thought, and Sheik added, _I'm also glad that Vaati doesn't object, but I still don't understand it._

Link shrugged. _I'm not sure what else I can say. He isn't jealous, and though I call him Master, I'm free to make my own choices in such matters. I am his. That doesn't mean I can't also care for you._

 _I care for you too,_ Sheik's fingers said, his motions gentle. It was near-impossible to believe that Vaati wasn't jealous. But however confusing the situation was, he wasn't going to argue too much about it. He wanted to be with Link, that was really the only thing that mattered.

_Before we get back to things other than talking,_ said Link with a smile, _I wanted to ask you something. Everyone knows who holds the Triforce of Courage, I think._ He glanced down at his hand with a little shrug. _And you've said you know where Wisdom is, but do you know who has Power?_

Sheik blinked at Link, puzzled. _I thought you said you knew, or had some idea. Why ask me?_

_I do know. I just wonder if you do too, that's all._

Sheik shook his head. _No, I've no idea. Ganondorf is dead, so maybe nobody at all holds it now, but you speak like there is someone who does._

_There is._

_Can you tell me who?_

Link smiled. _I can indeed. Vaati does._

Sheik blinked. _He does? But..._

 _But?_ Link's eyebrows arched up questioningly.

_There's a prophecy that says that once evil is defeated, the triforce pieces will go to their rightful bearers._

_And you don't think Vaati could be the rightful bearer of Power?_

Sheik sighed. _I don't know what to think anymore. I'll admit Vaati is a better man than I ever thought him, but he remains a usurper. And given who holds Wisdom... I think something has gone very much awry._

 _I see. Do you want to tell me who that is?_ Link regarded him with calm curiosity.

Sheik hesitated. _I... Can you promise not to tell Vaati?_

Link tilted his head slightly, looking thoughtful. _Ask me to keep a secret from any other and I would agree, instantly. I'm not sure I could hide something from Vaati if I wanted to, though._

_Then I can't tell you._

_Very well. Though I might argue that perhaps the bearer of Power should know where the other pieces lie. And I could say the same myself. I'm quite curious about it. But I won't push you._ He gave Sheik a smile. _So if we're not to speak of that, perhaps we can find something else to to do._

Now it was Sheik's turn to raise his eyebrows in question. _Oh?_

Link slid his arms around Sheik again, so the only answer he got was another warm, wonderful kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Link read a book as he waited patiently for Sheik to once again slip somehow out of a shadow that led nowhere and step into the courtyard. He'd always looked forward to their conversations, and now that they came with kisses and caresses he anticipated them even more eagerly.

Today in particular, though, a little extra thrill of nervousness ran through him. It had been more than a week since the picnic, and Vaati had decided he wanted to push a little bit in his rather peculiar campaign to attract Sheik. He'd freely confessed that having the Sheikah's political backing would be very useful, but he'd also said that his primary interest was in Sheik himself.

"He's interesting. And not bad to look at, either," Vaati had said with a grin. "And the fact that you like him also recommends him to me."

Today he'd arranged to not have his usual afternoon council meeting. Link knew that he'd be walking in early. Sheik, however, didn't know that. Link thought Vaati was being a bit convoluted about this, but he admitted that having his master "catch" them together—and prove that he wasn't angry about it—might finally let Sheik relax a bit more about the situation. The Sheikah kept bringing up his confusion, and Link would like to settle that confusion, for many different reasons.

A moment later Sheik arrived, and Link set down his book and rose to greet him. He folded his arms around Sheik and kissed him deeply. Sheik kissed back with matching enthusiasm, and they remained locked together for some time.

When they separated, Sheik asked, _What are you reading?_

_A history of Calatia. I think I've read all the histories of Hyrule, so I'm having to branch out._

Sheik nodded, but his expression was sober. _Did you know that Vaati has asked Zelda's heirs in Calatia to renounce their claims to the throne?_

_I did, yes._

_Well, three of the four cousins have. The fourth is the current king of Calatia, so if he inherits, it would merge the two kingdoms._

_Not so sure that's a good idea?_ Link smiled. Sheik could be very stubborn, but he wasn't irrational.

_I know it's not. Hyrule would be lost if we merged. Calatia is ten times our size, there's no way their needs wouldn't take precedence over ours sometimes. I wanted Zelda's bloodline to rule here, but not if it's at the expense of Hyrule's wellbeing._

 _Perhaps Vaati is the best option, then?_ Link tried to keep his expression neutral.

_One of the other cousins might have been better,_ said Sheik, his face set in a stubborn frown.

Link chuckled. _They all gave up their claims fairly easily. I've heard Vaati discuss his communication with them a few times. It was a delicate matter, but he didn't have to go to any extreme lengths to get them to say they wouldn't contest his claim. I don't think any of them wanted the throne of a land they'd never even visited. Who makes a better king, one who lives here and loves Hyrule, or one who's reluctant and knows nothing of us?_

Sheik sighed. _I suppose you're right._

Link smiled, but didn't belabor the point. Instead he said, _Let's return to more pressing matters,_ and stepped close to kiss Sheik again, softly.

Sheik let his eyes slide closed and kissed back, putting his arms around Link to hold him tight.

"You two make a quite attractive sight together, you know."

Sheik jumped back from Link with a little squeak of surprise. Link tried not to laugh at the adorable sound, or at Sheik's utterly flustered expression.

"It's fine, there's no need to stop." Vaati was very nearly grinning. He stood in the archway that led into the castle proper, but he stepped forward and approached the pair as he spoke. "I was enjoying the view."

Sheik let out another little squeak and turned bright red.

Vaati! Link was laughing, but he shook his head at his Master. They'd agreed that Vaati should "happen" on them kissing, and express his approval, but this was a different kind of expression than Link had expected. _You'll scare him away if you tease him like that._

"I'm only telling the truth," said Vaati, looking between the two of them, still smiling. "You're a handsome couple."

"You truly don't mind?" said Sheik finally.

"I've said before, Link is his own person. He can kiss who he likes."

"But... I mean... I don't understand this at all. Of course he's his own person, but you two are... I mean Link's said he loves you." Sheik looked between the two of them, his voice filled with tension. "He was so angry when I kissed him the first time. What changed?"

_You apologized,_ said Link, with a smile.

"And I told you I didn't mind. A thief and a man given a gift may both obtain the same object, but they are not the same thing," said Vaati, also smiling. "You stole the first kiss. The rest you can consider a gift."

"From Link, or from you?" said Sheik, without really meaning to. Then he put his hand over his mouth, blushing. "Never mi-"

"From Link, of course," said Vaati. He was standing quite near Sheik now, and he took a few steps closer. His smile had some heat in it as he reached out and brushed his fingers along Sheik's arm. The touch sent an electric tingle through the young man. Why should it do so? Sheik felt his head swimming with confusion. "If you want one from me, though," said Vaati with soft intensity, standing very close now, "I'd be happy to give you one."

"I... You..." Sheik found himself flushing bright red again, feeling utterly flustered and off-balance. "N-no, that's... Ah..."

Vaati stepped back, still smiling warmly. "I take no offense. But if you ever change your mind..."

Sheik licked his lips. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that Vaati was a good-looking man. His slender, almost effeminate looks were very different from Link's boyish masculinity, but there was no denying that he was objectively attractive. But Sheik couldn't possibly be attracted to the usurper. That was impossible. He shook his head in denial. 

Vaati only smiled again, then turned to Link. "I shall leave you two alone again for a bit. Please do join me for dinner, though. Sheik can as well, if he likes."

_Master_ , signed Link, and then, with a small glance at Sheik, he dropped to one knee in front of Vaati, the same way he'd done that very first day. Back then seeing the hero kneel to the usurper had filled Sheik with rage. Now, though, he saw the way Vaati smiled tenderly down at Link as he placed his hand on the younger man's head, and the way Link lifted his eyes to smile back, his expression full of something that might even be called joy.

"Link," said Vaati gently. He lifted his hand, and then suddenly, swiftly, made a tiny sign gesture. _I love you_ , he said silently.

_I love you too_ , Link replied, and seeing them in that moment, Sheik couldn't deny it was true.

Then Vaati was gone and Link rose to his feet once more. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a wry smile as he turned back to Sheik. _I know this situation is confusing. To be honest, Vaati sometimes confuses me as well. He is a good man, though, and I do love him._ He took a step closer to Sheik and added, _But there's room in the heart for more than one love, I think._

 _I think I'm coming to understand that,_ was Sheik's reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheik lay on his back, looking up at the stars. He was home in the Sheikah village again, lying outside the house he shared with Impa, who was more or less his foster mother. He hadn't spoken to her about the latest situation with Link and Vaati. He wasn't sure what he'd even say. Confessing that he liked Link, and that they were engaging in a kind of courtship had been easy.

But now Vaati seemed to be trying to court him as well, and the thing that shocked Sheik most was that he couldn't entirely dismiss the idea.

"How did I come to this?" he murmured at the sky above. It didn't answer, of course.

He knew the answer, in any case. Link. Link, the handsome, intelligent, complicated, interesting hero, who'd shown Sheik that Vaati was every last one of those things too. Sheik still had reservations, but he was coming to realize that those were quite likely foolish, based entirely on the idea that somebody not of the royal bloodline shouldn't hold Hyrule's throne. Yet if Link was right, and Vaati had taken the princess's place in the workings of fate, then nobody deserved the throne more.

And the way it had felt when he'd touched Sheik... A shiver went through him. Being with Vaati might not quite have the appeal that being with Link did, but there was definitely something there.

He blinked then, as he noticed a soft golden glow blossoming around him. It came from his hand, where the triforce symbol lay on the back of it. It had never done that before. The glow faded almost as soon as it arrived, but it left Sheik feeling a strange sense of wonder. He would have to ask Link if his own triforce mark had glowed as well.

But then he would first have to tell Link that he had one. And that meant telling Vaati. That thought brought a scowl to his face. He no longer had any real reason to distrust Vaati. He was even coming to rather like the man he'd once thought of as the usurper. Yet he couldn't bring himself to give up this one, solitary secret to him. No one, not even Impa knew. Telling Vaati would be too much, so telling Link would be as well.

Sheik sighed. "What a tangle," he said to the uncaring stars.

\-----

Link lay in Vaati's arms, feeling drowsily content in the bed they both shared. He did technically own a bed of his own, in the small set of rooms that connected to Vaati's royal suite. But he'd barely ever slept there. Why should he when he could instead sleep in the arms of his master and love?

A golden glow suddenly flared to life, vivid in the darkness. It cast double shadows, for when Link looked to the source, he found both his hand and Vaati's where it lay across his chest were glowing brightly.

Vaati blinked drowsily. "The triforce?" he said.

Tangled in bed with Vaati, Link couldn't really answer, but he nodded. He set his hand beside Vaati's. On his hand the triangle on the left side was glowing. On Vaati's it was the one at the apex of the three. Someone somewhere no doubt was even now seeing the one on the right light up. After just a moment, though, the glow faded away again, leaving the pair in darkness once more.

"I wonder..."

Link made a soft, wordless questioning sound; the closest to speech he could manage. "Hmm?"

"I've begun to have a small suspicion about where the third piece is. I wonder, if Sheik were here right now, would we see his hand glowing too?"

Link shrugged. Vaati's suspicion made quite a lot of sense, but there was no way to find out if it was true, save to continue on as they were now and hope they earned Sheik's trust.

It seemed that Vaati's mind had wandered to other topics as Link lay thinking, though, for a moment later Link felt his Master nuzzling at the back of his neck. He let out a warm, soft sigh to feel it. Such attentions almost always led to more, and that suited Link just fine.

Vaati moved to nip Link's ear, capturing the delicate point between his teeth. Link gasped softly, then let out a whimper as Vaati bit down just hard enough to hurt. It was always strangely thrilling when Vaati hurt him. Right from the first he'd wanted it rather than feared it.

Link was the stronger of the two, though Vaati was just slightly taller. That didn't matter at all, though, for Link was utterly at his Master's mercy. Vaati wrapped his arms tightly around Link, nipping and nuzzling him, until Link was alternately moaning and whimpering with it. They were both already undressed, so Link could feel Vaati's arousal against his backside as the taller man spooned him. He pressed back against it willingly, and was rewarded with a soft sound of pleasure. "Mmm. My servant is quite eager, it seems."

Vaati couldn't see it in the dark, but Link signed _Master_ anyway. He wanted Vaati, eagerly, almost desperately. He always did. There was nothing better than pleasing his Master in this incredibly intimate way.

"I'm eager too, my pet," whispered Vaati, grinding himself against Link. Then with a sudden low growl he rolled Link over onto his stomach, pinning him down. Power flared red in the dark, Vaati's eyes glowing faintly as he used his magic to pin Link down beneath him. Despite Link being the stronger, he was utterly helpless now. Bands of faintly luminescent power encircled wrists, ankles, and throat, keeping him face down, with Vaati atop him.

The one at his throat pulsed, constricting tightly, and Link shuddered as it half-choked him for a moment. He was suddenly panting hard, and his erection, trapped against the sheets beneath him, was hard too.

Vaati leaned back atop him, and there was a pause as he did something Link couldn't see, pinned face down as he was. A faint popping of a cork from a bottle told Link that Vaati had gotten the lube out, probably using his magic again. A moment later Vaati was groping at his backside, his fingers probing between his cheeks. Link shivered, letting out a soft moan, then another as he felt the slickness of lube being applied to him there.

Another pause, then Vaati was bent over atop him, and this time it wasn't his fingers that probed and pushed against Link. Link went very still, tensed in anticipation as Vaati lined himself up, then let out a long, gasping moan as the other man began to sink into him. He wished, for the hundredth time, that he could call Vaati's name, but he could not. All he could do was push back against him, moaning wordlessly with pleasure as his Master filled him.

"Mmm. My Link, my servant, my pet... I'm going to use you up, claim you, mark you as mine. And there's nothing you can do about it, is there? My helpless little hero. Ganondorf would die all over again just to have you where I have you. But he never will, you're _mine._ " Vaati pulled back slowly as he spoke, then thrust in almost brutally at that last word.

Link cried out beneath him, pulling against the magical restraints that held him. It hurt, and it was the most amazing pain possible. Vaati swiftly passed beyond words, simply bending over Link and taking him, making him cry out with each deep stroke. Link writhed and struggled, pulling harder against his bonds, but only because the struggles made his heart pound faster, only because the way he was utterly helpless to escape turned him on even further. He loved pleasuring his Master, always, gentle or otherwise, but this helplessness, this rough, primal taking excited him as little else did.

Vaati's strokes grew even faster, and somewhat jerky, losing what little control he'd held as he began to near his peak. Link could feel it, could hear it in his ragged breath, could tell from the way he gripped Link's shoulders and bent further over him. He was panting in Link's ear, shaking with rising pleasure, and then the wonderful moment arrived when with a final grunt and a profound shudder he came. Hot seed pumped out into Link, spurt after spurt of thick cum shooting deep within him, making him moan in utter bliss as his Master filled him with it.

A few final thrusts sank deep as Vaati emptied the last of himself into his willing toy, and then he relaxed, panting hard atop Link.

Only for a moment, though, and then his restraining magic was gone and he was pulling Link sideways, to lie spooning him again. One hand immediately found its way around Link's cock, long, strong fingers curling around him. Link gasped at the touch. He was so incredibly wound up from the way Vaati had used him, and from the feel of his Master's cock still within him, that he almost could have come from just that single touch.

"Good boy," said Vaati softly, his voice a little bit breathless still, and he began to stroke Link. "Now come for me."

Link gasped again, and with a low moan he was suddenly trembling on the very edge, his Master's command enough to take him there. Only a few more strokes and he came, his own seed shooting out, his body shuddering in Vaati's arms as pleasure overwhelmed him completely.

Then it was over, and they both lay together, panting, relaxing slowly from what they'd just done. Later there would be a mess to clean up, and the bed to make again, and sleep to find together, but for now they simply lay, joined as one, basking in the glow of the possibly strange but very sincere expression of their love for one another.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheik was hidden in shadow again, watching. The sun was about to set, so the shadows around Hyrule Castle—and when had he started thinking of it as that, and not the usurper's castle?—were more than thick enough to hide within. Though many lights glowed here too, and cheerful voices sounded, both inside and outside the walls. The castle gate stood wide open, and the walls were hung with lanterns and decked with flowers, thousands upon thousands of them, for it was the Flower Festival, the celebration of Nayru's life-giving power.

Nayru was also the goddess of love, and so the Flower Festival was a festival of lovers. Couples would gift each other flowers, which were often worn in tucked behind an ear, pinned to a hat, or made into flower crowns, to proclaim their love to all the world the whole night long.

Outside the castle, the broad expanse of lawn that lay between it and Hyrule town was filled with a great fair. Booths there sold flowers for lovers to gift, and there was also food a-plenty, as well as anything else that a merchant or craftsman might try to sell to the celebrating crowd that was already beginning to throng there.

The town itself too was filled with light and draped in flowers. People came from miles around to celebrate, so the streets were thronged as well, and shops and restaurants would be open late into the night. The celebration itself would begin at sundown, with an official ceremony where Vaati would be presiding over various customary rites.

Vaati himself was standing in the little courtyard that seemed to be Link's private refuge. Sheik had never seen anybody else in the grassy space with its scattering of young trees. The king of Hyrule was wearing a set of elaborate robes, heavy with embroidery. They were still in his usual shades of purple, but bore flower motifs, so must have been specially made for this night. Link stood before him, also wearing purple, though in the form of a tunic and hat in his usual style, plain save for a little embroidered trim on the tunic. 

Sheik had taken a position where he could see Link's hands, so he could understand their conversation fairly well. It felt a bit odd, suddenly, to be spying on the pair. Yet he wanted to see what they would say before the festival began. He wanted to know what might pass between them on a lover's night such as this, and how it would compare to what he hoped might pass between he and Link soon.

Sheik had never been to the grand celebration here. The Sheikah had as similar tradition, but celebrated it much more quietly, as they did most things. He'd also never gifted any with a flower, nor been given one in turn. Tonight, though, he'd been sure to have a few rupees in his belt pouch to spend at a flower vendor's booth.

"I am a little sad that I can't go with you tonight," said Vaati, giving Link a warm smile.

_I am too,_ his hands replied. _I'd love to have you and Sheik both there._

Vaati chuckled. "I think perhaps for Sheik's sake it's just as well that my duty calls me elsewhere. I have...fond hopes for him, but he's obviously still not entirely comfortable with me."

_Someday, I hope. But for now, I don't mind being between you._ Link flushed slightly, apparently suddenly realizing how that could be construed. _Uhm. Metaphorically._ Sheik, watching, felt his own cheeks heat as well.

"Come now, you can't say you wouldn't like it literally too," said Vaati, his tone teasing.

Link put a hand over his face, not a word in the sign language he used, but a simple gesture of embarrassment. 

Vaati chuckled again. "I suppose for now you'll have to make do with having us one at a time," he said. Sheik turned even redder, and started to have second thoughts about listening in. "I need to go, the festival will start soon," added Vaati, more soberly.

Link lowered his hand with a little sigh and a smile. _Yes. Before you go, though..._

"Hmm?"

Link pulled out a small object he'd tucked into his belt, behind his back. It was a flower, the same shade of purple as Vaati's hair. He stepped forward, and Vaati bent his head so that Link could tuck it behind his ear.

Sheik felt the power that lay in that moment. Link called Vaati "master" and Vaati ruled over all Hyrule. Yet he bent his head to receive a token of Link's love without the least hesitation. Sheik had a thought, suddenly, that Ganondorf would never have bent his head to any, for any reason. Vaati was truly different from the man whose place he had taken.

_I'm afraid I had to steal it from the decorators,_ said Link once he stepped back and Vaati lifted his head again. _The flower vendors aren't open yet._

"I'll refrain from having you thrown in the dungeon for theft." Vaati's smile was warm.

Link laughed softly. _Thank you._

"Now there's just one more thing I need to do before I go," said Vaati. He snapped his fingers, and a flower appeared in them. "Here. You should wear my flower as well."

Link smiled and bent his head easily for the flower to be tucked behind his ear too. It was purple also, though of a different sort than the one Link had given Vaati. Sheik didn't know flowers well enough to name its species.

Once the flower was in place, Vaati put his hand under Link's chin, tipping his head back to give him a single kiss, soft and sweet. They lingered together for a long moment, then Vaati stepped back. "I really must go. I'll see you again when the festival is over. Have fun with Sheik."

_I will,_ said Link with a smile.

Then Vaati was gone and Link sat down and leaned against the wall, waiting for Sheik to appear.

Sheik waited a few minutes, not wanting to make it obvious that he'd been watching, and needing some time to process what he'd just seen. Eventually, though, he felt ready to step out of the shadows.

_Sheik!_ Link's face lit up as he signed Sheik's name, and Sheik felt that smile pierce him through. He had spied on the pair with a strange fear that he'd see something that would prove he could never truly have Link's love. He'd wanted to know, to see if he'd need to accept always being second to Vaati. Yet though he'd seen a profound love between the two, the warmth of Link's smile washed away all his fears in an instant.

_Link,_ he signed back, his own expression brightening. _Thank you so much for inviting me tonight._

Link jumped to his feet. _It's going to be great. I've only been to the festival once, and last year it was very small, we were still rebuilding after Ganondorf's fall. I'm told that this year it will be one of the largest festivals ever, though._ He grinned excitedly. _It's almost sunset, so it's about to start! Let's go._ He caught Sheik's hand, which effectively kept either of them from speaking, but Sheik didn't mind. He just let Link tow him through the flower-decked castle halls and out into the last of the sunset light.

As the night grew darker, more and more lanterns blossomed around them. They threaded their way through and around the booths, looking at the wares on offer or at the games of chance ready to test one's skill. Enticing aromas from the food booths mingled with the scent of the blossoms at the flower booths on the cool night air. Music floated on the air too, and the sounds of laughter and revelry came from all around. Everything was a blur of light and color, and Sheik hardly knew where to look first.

They wandered together, hand in hand, trying to take it all in. Sheik found his attention repeatedly going to the flower booths, his eyes scanning them in search of the perfect flower for Link. He didn't know what to get, though. There were at least a dozen booths, with hundreds of flowers in each. How to choose from all that variety?

Link was looking at the flowers too, his eyes flicking over the rows of them, taking in the elaborate garlands as well as the simpler, single blooms.

"It's so hard to choose," said Sheik. Link nodded.

"Maybe... Maybe if we split up, went to two different booths, and picked them out as a surprise?" Having Link right there as he was trying to find the perfect flower probably wasn't helping.

Link let go of Sheik's hand. _Yes, that's probably a good idea. Meet over at the gazebo in half an hour, perhaps?_

_Okay,_ Sheik signed back. Link flashed him another bright grin, then vanished into the crowd. Sheik decided to simplify his search by stepping inside the nearest booth. He would get a flower there. It held more than enough variety for him to choose from. He looked over the flowers, still dizzied by their variety. Perhaps a rose? Weren't roses supposed to be romantic? Or maybe a blue flower, to match Link's eyes? A flower crown felt like it would probably be too much, but there were some that came in little bouquets, one of those might suit, perhaps? He looked from blossom to blossom, held in indecision.

Then one caught is eye. It was a single bloom, smaller than some, and larger than others. It was deep purple, not a color he'd meant to pick, but something in it seemed suddenly right. It had three petals that stood out from the stem, forming a triangle, and three more that curved up between those, forming a kind of arch. The heart of it was bright gold, as gold as Link's hair, as gold as the Triforce mark that Sheik had seen on Link's hand, and that was hidden on his own hand as well.

"What is this one called?" he asked the vendor, pointing at the flower.

"Wild iris," said the woman, coming over with a smile. "It's also sometimes called the rainbow flower, and the flower of threes. Some say that 'iris' is an ancient name for Nayru, as well. It's very auspicious. In the language of flowers, a purple iris means wisdom."

Sheik drew in a sharp breath. "That's the one, then." He exchanged his rupees for the flower. Then, feeling his heart in his throat, he headed for the gazebo. Link wasn't there yet, so he tucked the flower carefully out of sight and paced back and forth, waiting. A band was playing in the gazebo, and people on the grass around it were dancing, but Sheik couldn't relax.

A touch on his shoulder made him jump, but when he turned, Link was there, smiling at him.

_Sheik. I found a flower. I don't know if it's perfect, but I hope you will like it._

 _I'm sure I will,_ Sheik said in reply, smiling. His heart was still pounding fast, but knowing that Link was anxious about getting the right flower eased his own nervousness a little bit.

_I overheard someone saying that red roses mean love, even when it's not the Flower Festival, so, well..._ Link pulled a delicate red rosebud out and held it out to Sheik. Sheik felt his heart skip a beat. Was Link saying what he seemed to be? He bent his head, so Link could tuck the flower behind his ear.

_It matches your eyes,_ Link added. His smile was tender, and his signs were small but flowing, almost poetic as he continued. _The real reason I picked it, though, is because I love you._

Sheik felt suddenly as if his heart might burst. _Oh Link,_ he signed, then halted, not even knowing what to say. Finally he simply pulled out his own flower. With the iris in his hands he couldn't sign, but he said, "The vendor told me that an iris means wisdom in the language of flowers. So this comes from Wisdom to Courage, with all my love." He knew what he was probably admitting with that line, but he also knew that it was the right thing to say.

With his flower still in his hand he looked at Link, who was smiling radiantly at him, and at the small flower already tucked behind one ear. He almost reached for the other, to keep his apart from Vaati's. But Link would look absurd with a flower behind each ear. And anyway, they belonged together. They both loved him. Link was a literal link between them, Sheik thought, suddenly recalling what Link had said earlier that day about being in the middle. So he reached out and put his iris next to Vaati's flower, tucking it there gently.

They both stepped close, then, and kissed with sweet intensity. Sheik felt Link's arms enfolding him, and he slid his own arms around Link's waist, pressing close. In that moment all the world fell away, he hardly heard the music and the laughter all around them. All he knew was that Link loved him, and that he loved Link too.

With their eyes closed as they kissed tenderly, neither noticed their hands flare with golden light for a brief moment, but Vaati, speaking with the fireworks coordinator about the magic that he would shortly lend to the display, saw the glow on his own hand, and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Even the most transcendent of moments can't last forever, so eventually Link and Sheik pulled apart from their kiss. They once more walked hand in hand through the festival, and soon were caught up again in the cheerful celebration. They sampled foods at the food booths, played games of chance, and paused to watch the midnight fireworks display, lying together in the grass and looking up at the sky over Hyrule castle as both conventional fireworks and magic blended together into an amazing tapestry of explosive colors.

When the fireworks were done the festival began to wind down. The night was not quite over yet, but the crowds were beginning to thin, and soon the vendors would be packing up their wares.

Sheik, holding Link's hand and still lying beside him in the grass, sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go home," he said.

Link sat up, pulling his hand free to sign with a smile. _You don't have to if you don't want to._

Sheik felt his heart suddenly pounding. _Are you saying..._

_Stay here, with me tonight._ Sheik looked up at him, and found himself half terrified and half eager. His fear insisted he say no, that he put this off. He didn't fully understand Link, and his own inexperience made him deeply nervous. Yet he knew that he loved Link, and perhaps that was enough. So after only a moment's hesitation he gave a simple nod in answer.

Link smiled and got to his feet, then turned and held his hand out to Sheik. Sheik took it, and let Link pull him to his feet. Still holding hands, Link led the way towards the castle. Inside, he threaded his way through the halls, away from the noisy revelry. Eventually he reached one particular corridor and swung open a plain wooden door to reveal a modest bedroom. Two more doors led from it, and Link dropped Sheik's hand and went straight to one of them, locking it. At Sheik's questioning look he said, _That leads to Vaati's room. I'd rather we not be disturbed by accident tonight._

_Ah, I see,_ signed Sheik, feeling strangely flushed at the idea of Vaati walking in on them. He didn't have time to ponder that image, though, for Link pulled him in to kiss him warmly. Sheik moaned softly into the kiss, his arms going around Link, clinging to him. Link broke off the kiss after only a moment, though, and towed Sheik over to the bed.

Part of Sheik was tensed, incredibly nervous. He knew where this night was almost certain to go, and he also knew that his inexperience was likely to be obvious if it did. But despite the nervousness, he was also eager, wanting what he hoped was coming. Before climbing into the bed, though, Link paused. He plucked the flowers from behind his own ear and set them in a glass that sat on the bedside table. With a tilted head he asked a silent question, and Sheik nodded and removed his rosebud, to set it in the glass with the others. 

With a warm smile, Link then pulled Sheik into the bed with him, and ran his hands over Sheik's body, caressing, exploring him slowly. Sheik thrilled at his touch, and dared to touch in turn, slipping his own hands under Link's shirt to feel his warm skin.

Link sat up then, and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. He turned to Sheik, looking over his usual outfit of close-fitting shirt and pants, covered with wrappings on his chest and forearms. Link reached out to brush his fingers over one of the arm wrappings, then signed, _May I?_

Sheik nodded, his stomach full of butterflies, but in a pleasant sort of way. Link began to slowly undo the wrappings, taking each one off a turn at a time, letting his fingers brush over Sheik's skin as he did. He paused slightly when he uncovered the Triforce mark on Sheik's right hand, but he only brushed his fingers over that as well, then moved on. When the arm wrappings were off he began on the one around Sheik's chest, touching and caressing there as well. Sheik sighed softly as the magically infused covering was removed. It was startlingly intimate, having Link gently remove the things that marked him as who and what he was. It felt as if Link was uncovering his very soul, and though he trembled with the vulnerability of it, he willingly put that soul into Link's strong, gentle, expressive hands.

Those hands set aside the wrappings, and then slid under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Sheik helped, tugging the garment over his head. When it was off Link sat back, just looking at him, with a warm, wonderful smile on his face. Sheik smiled back, and they pressed close to share a tender kiss again, though there was a certain amount of heat in it as well. The feel of Link's body against his as they lay together was stirring things in him. Nervousness still fluttered in his stomach—he'd never done anything beyond kisses before—but he trusted Link, and he wanted more. 

He reached out to Link, running his fingers through his hair, caressing down his back, holding him close. Link broke off the kiss and nuzzled at his neck, nipping there softly. He kissed gently along Sheik's collarbone, then down across his chest. Sheik shivered, his heart speeding as Link slowly kissed and nuzzled down his body. Link's hands still caressed him too, strong and warm against his skin. They came to rest at the waistband of his pants, and after just a moment's hesitation Link slipped his fingers beneath to pull them down. Sheik cooperated willingly in their removal, still tense, but a rising tide of hot desire was rapidly replacing the last scraps of his nervousness.

Link softly cupped his hand over the bulge in Sheik's undershorts, where that heat was expressing itself most. Sheik moaned softly, the touch sending a wonderful jolt of pure pleasure through him. He was not quite fully erect yet, but as Link caressed him, his cock rapidly hardened. 

Once it was fully erect, Link paused and pulled Sheik's undershorts off as well. He sat back for a moment, looking Sheik up and down. Sheik licked his lips, staring up at Link, filled with both love and desire. He moaned when Link once more reached out to caress his cock. Link curled his strong, callused fingers around it, starting to stroke slowly. "Ah..." Sheik felt pleasure shock through him again. The touch of Link's hand was impossibly wonderful.

Link bent his head, giving the tip of Sheik's cock a kiss, then nuzzling against it. He cupped his hand beneath it and lapped up the length of it, which sent a shudder through Sheik. He was filled with a wonderful ache, a burning pleasure and desire mingled together that was almost overwhelming.

Then Link took the head of Sheik's cock into his mouth, sinking slowly down on it, his tongue caressing it as he did. That was too much, too amazing, and before Sheik even fully realized what was happening the pleasure he felt flared to a white-hot heat that exploded through him even as his cock exploded too, sending pulsing spurts of hot cum flooding into Link's mouth. Link gave a faint shudder, but stayed just as he was, holding Sheik's cock until the last drops had pumped out. Then he slowly pulled back, lifting his head and swallowing.

"Thrice, Link. S-sorry." Sheik felt himself flushing with shame at having come so quickly.

Link shook his head, smiling, and signed, _For what? I wanted to please you, and it seems I did. You haven't done anything wrong._

"But..." Sheik hesitated, then shook his head, not knowing what to say. Finally he signed, _I haven't done anything for you, though._

Link gave a little shrug, still smiling. _I don't mind. I want to serve you, Sheik. That's the way I am. My pleasure comes from yours._

Sheik looked up at him for a long moment. _Like you serve Vaati?_

_Yes and no._ Link shook his head again, not seeming to mind the question. _You are not him. You are yourself, and what I've done for you is...different than the way I am with him. But I am still myself no matter who I'm with, and I do always want to make the ones I love happy._

Sheik couldn't help but smile at that. "The ones I love" including him was a very sweet thing, even if it was also a bit strange. _I think I understand. But I want to make you happy too. What do you want? I'm not as experienced as you are, but I know I won't be happy unless you have your pleasure too. What can I do to give you that?_

_Oh Sheik... You are wonderful._ Link's smile grew tender and he reached out to cup Sheik's cheek softly for a moment. _Let me show you what we can do together._

_Yes,_ said Sheik, and then he reached out and pulled Link down to kiss him deeply. Link pressed close to him, kissing with rising passion, and as Sheik ran his hands down Link's back and pulled their hips tight together he could feel a hot hardness pressing against him through the fabric of Link's pants. When he broke off the kiss his fingers immediately went to the waistband there, and in a moment he had Link stripped totally nude. They pressed together again, Link kissing an nibbling at Sheik's ear now, and Sheik moaned softly, half from that, half from the wonderful feel of Link's cock pressing against him. His own cock was growing erect again, and he lifted his hips to Link, grinding against him, wanting more.

Link reached between them, curling his fingers around Sheik's cock, stroking the growing erection. Sheik moaned, but then shook his head. "Link... I said _I_ wanted to please _you_."

Link halted, his expression a bit chagrined, then he smiled and nodded. He gave Sheik a soft, apologetic kiss that soon became passionate, the pair pressed tight together once more. Sheik now reached between them and took Link's cock in his hand, feeling the hot hardness of it. Link moaned softly, and Sheik smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. That was much better. He rolled Link over, onto his back, Link cooperating willingly with this, and then sat back, taking a moment to take in Link's fit, well-muscled form. He reached out and stroked Link's cock again.

That got another soft moan from Link, which Sheik quite liked. He decided to try what Link had done to him, so he bent his head, licking tentatively at the tip of Link's cock. The taste was odd, but not at all unpleasant, and the louder moan that Link gave out was very gratifying. He licked and sucked at it for some time, and Link reacted with obvious enjoyment.

Link reached down suddenly, grabbing Sheik's hair with a gentle yet firm grip and tugging him upward. Sheik didn't resist, he let Link pull him up, and when Link kissed him, he kissed back with equal fervor.

Then Link rolled him over, pinning him down. Sheik let out a short yelp of surprise and looked up at Link, panting, staring into the hero's incredible blue eyes. Link couldn't speak, but his gaze conveyed a world of intense desire. 

Abruptly Link rose and climbed out of the bed, leaving Sheik blinking. Link went to a small chest against one wall and pulled a small object out of it. Tossing it on the bed, he signed, _I think we need this. Now lie back and let me show you how best you can please me._

_Yes,_ signed Sheik briefly, still breathing fast.

The object proved to be a small bottle, which Link opened, pouring a little puddle of its contents onto his hand. He spread it on his cock, while Sheik watched curiously, able to guess readily enough what it was for. Indeed, Link then poured out a little more and, nudging Sheik's legs apart as he knelt between them, reached down and pressed his fingers against Sheik's anus, spreading the slick fluid there. Sheik gave a faint shiver at the strange, new sensation. A moment later he gasped as Link slipped his fingers inside, spreading the lubrication within as well. It felt bizarre, but not unpleasant, and knowing what would come next, Sheik was far more eager than nervous. He wanted this, more than he could remember ever wanting anything.

Link corked the bottle and tossed it aside carelessly, then positioned himself, lifting Sheik's legs a little. A moment later Sheik could feel the hard hotness of his member pushing against him, and he let out a moan. Link looked down at him, that intense passion still shining in his eyes, and then he began to push into Sheik. He went slowly, carefully, and Sheik moaned again at the sensation of Link's cock sinking into him. It was amazing, every bit as good as he could have hoped for. The physical sensation filled him with pleasure, and the sheer intimacy of having Link literally within him was even better.

Better still was the soft moan of pure bliss that Link let out. Sheik slid his hands down Link's back to his hips, lifting his own, pulling Link to him as hard as possible, wanting every single millimeter of him. Link moaned again, grinding down on him, and bent to kiss him hotly. He pulled his hips back then, and began to thrust slowly. Sheik pushed into each thrust eagerly, his own cock still hard where it was trapped between their bodies. His arms were tight around Link as the taller man slowly increased his pace, taking Sheik with increasing energy.

Sheik clenched down around Link, wanting to do whatever he could to increase the pleasure Link felt. Link moaned again, his breath ragged now, his pace increasingly frantic. Sheik's own pleasure was building too, and he tipped his head back against the pillow, moaning with each deep thrust. Link's thrusts soon became hard enough that they hurt a little bit, but Sheik didn't care one bit, he felt that Link was getting close and all he wanted was to push Link over the edge. 

He heard a sudden catch in Link's breath, felt his thrusts grow jerky, irregular, and felt too a sudden slick warmth within. A rush of pleasure went through him as he realized that Link was coming, filling Sheik with his seed. "Ah, Link," he moaned, utterly caught up in the moment.

Link pressed his face against the side of Sheik's neck, breathing hard as the last spurts of his seed pumped out into Sheik. Sheik just held him, his own breath coming fast, the wonder and intimacy of it all filling him with a deep delight. 

Eventually Link relaxed, resting atop Sheik, his breath slowing. He nuzzled Sheik's ear with a long, soft sigh. Sheik echoed it. He had never felt so good in all his life.

With a second contented sigh, Link propped himself up on his elbows above Sheik and smiled down at him. He was still within Sheik, and Sheik was very happy to stay that way for as long as they could. Link shifted, and his hand slid between them, his fingers brushing along Sheik's still-erect cock, with a little twinkle in his eye. Sheik let out a soft gasp. He'd relaxed rather completely, but it took only seconds of Link's strong hand stroking him for him to be tensed again, his back arching, his head thrown back. Goddesses but that felt amazing. He'd thought it had been good the first time he'd come, but now, as his pleasure built ever so slowly beneath Link's expert caress, it seemed beyond description, and overwhelming bliss twined with the wonderful glow of having pleased Link just moments before.

Link bent a little lower and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Sheik's mouth. Sheik moaned into the kiss, and his hips began moving, thrusting up into Link's hand. Everything was a haze of pleasure and wonder and loving bliss, and when Link broke off the kiss, Sheik said, "Oh Link... I love you so much!"

There was a yearning expression on Link's face, and he gave Sheik one more soft kiss, then redoubled his attentions, his hand stroking faster. Sheik moaned helplessly, tipping his head back again. Link's cock slipped from him as he rocked his hips harder, and part of him was disappointed to no longer be filled, but the pleasure that was rapidly building within him overwhelmed that thought.

Finally he couldn't hold back any longer. With a gasping cry of, "Ah! Link! Yes!" he came hard, his seed spurting out in a hot gush. Link continued to gently stroke him through it, not stopping until he'd milked every last drop from Sheik.

When it was over Sheik lay panting, utterly limp and exhausted, but in the best possible way. Link leaned in and kissed him again, tenderly. Then he sat back and signed, _I love you too, Sheik._

Sheik reached up and caressed his cheek with a contented sigh, unable to come up with any words.

Link smiled warmly down at him. _That was utterly wonderful._ Then he gave his somewhat messy hand a glance and shook his head. _Though now I believe we should clean up. How do you feel about baths?_

_I am all in favor of them. Especially when shared with you._ He smiled up at Link and added, _Everything is better when shared with you._


	11. Chapter 11

Sheik woke to an awareness of warmth. Link was lying spooned around him, his arm over Sheik's body, holding him close even as he slept. Early morning sunlight filtered in, soft and golden, through the room's two large windows. Sheik gave a soft, contented sigh and closed his eyes again, not to return to sleep, but just to savor the unexpectedly wonderful feeling of lying beside Link. He didn't know if he could possibly be happier. Last night had been everything he could have possibly hoped for.

He lay in Link's arms for a long time, content to do nothing more than enjoy the warm embrace. He knew that Link would likely not rise for some time. They'd fallen asleep together well past midnight, and it was early yet. Sheik had never needed much sleep, Sheikah tended to do fine on only a few hours.

After a long time, long enough for the patches of sunlight on the floor to have moved a little, Sheik heard a soft knock. He shifted slightly, but Link didn't rouse at all. The knock was repeated, still soft, but insistent. Sheik realized it was coming not from the door to the hall, but from the other door, the one that led to Vaati's rooms.

Hesitant but curious, he carefully extracted himself from Link's embrace. He couldn't find his own shirt, but Link's purple tunic was easy to spot, so he donned that instead. The garment was slightly too large on him, but it made all the better nightgown for that.

He slid back the latch and pulled the door open. It was indeed Vaati standing on the other side of it. "Good morning," he said with a smile. His glance went past Sheik to where Link still slumbered. "I trust you two had an enjoyable night last night?"

"Ah... yes." Sheik felt himself blushing.

"I'm glad," said Vaati softly. "And I'm glad Link isn't up yet, I'd wanted to speak to you alone. Come." He beckoned, stepping back, and Sheik followed, feeling somewhat uncertain.

He wasn't sure what he expected from Vaati's quarters. A den of sybaritic splendor, perhaps. The bedroom he found himself in was luxurious, but it was simple and elegant. There was very little furniture, most of the room was taken up by a large canopied bed. One corner held a love seat, though, and it was there that Vaati went. He sat on the small couch and patted the seat beside him. "Here, let us sit and speak together."

Feeling a little bit uncertain, Sheik sat down beside Vaati. The love seat was too small for him to keep much distance, even sitting right up against the couch's arm he was nearly touching Vaati. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Mostly, Sheik, I wanted to thank you for making Link so happy. I've always tried to do all I can for him, but ruling takes up a great deal of my time, and I can't always be there for him. Having you to be with has made him much more content than he was before you came. So thank you."

"I... I guess you're welcome. I don't really need any thanks, though. Link is just...wonderful. I want to make him happy any way I can. He deserves to be happy." 

Yes," said Vaati softly. "He is indeed wonderful. More so than I could possibly deserve." He reached out and touched Sheik's arm lightly and added, "He's not the only one, though. You are wonderful too. I haven't had the chance to get to know you the way Link has, but I can see why he likes you so much."

Sheik felt a shiver go through him. Vaati's touch was once again electrifying, and the the tingling heat was no longer a mystery, for he could admit now that he was coming to like Vaati. "I'm starting to see why he likes you so much too," said Sheik, hardly believing that he'd dared to say it out loud.

Vaati trailed his fingers down Sheik's arm, to his hand, where he stopped, rubbing his thumb gently over the Triforce mark there. Sheik felt a sudden shock at the realization that he hadn't put his wrappings back on. Yet he could see the matching mark on Vaati's hand as it caressed over his, and somehow the idea of Vaati knowing that he bore Wisdom no longer seemed like a bad thing at all.

"Fate may have set us on the path to meet, and my initial interest in you may have been at least half political, but now I find that I care for you a great deal, and neither fate nor politics has anything to do with it." Vaati's voice was softly sincere, and he leaned in slightly towards Sheik as he spoke.

Sheik swallowed, finding his heart beating faster. He looked up at Vaati, staring into those soft, crimson eyes that were so like and yet so unlike his own. He leaned a little closer, hardly able to believe what seemed to be happening, and yet finding himself drawn in and unable—unwilling—to fight it. Vaati cupped Sheik's cheek in his hand, his long fingers incredibly gentle, and tipped his head back just a tiny bit more, and then their lips met and they were kissing.

It was nothing like kissing Link. Link was straightforward, his kisses either brief and soft or directly passionate. Vaati's kiss was neither. It was soft, but it was also lingering and sensual. His lips moved against Sheik's, and his tongue slipped into Sheik's mouth to explore slowly, caressing his, while Vaati's hands also caressed him, his long, delicate fingers stroking over his skin. It was new, and a little strange to Sheik, yet he found it captivating, and his eyes closed as he focused entirely on the sweet sensuality of Vaati's kiss.

When they finally broke apart and Sheik opened his eyes again, he saw that his hand was glowing. Vaati's was as well, their Triforce marks both giving off a golden light that was already fading slowly away. Sheik blinked at it, puzzled.

Vaati traced a finger along the lines on Sheik's hand as the last of the glow vanished. "It seems that our destiny will soon be complete," he said.

"Our destiny?" said Sheik.

"Of course. You are the one who told me about it in the first place. The hero's destiny will not be complete until the Triforce becomes one. As we three grow closer, so do the three pieces. What exactly will finally unify them fully I can't say, but I suspect it will happen soon."

Sheik blinked, feeling dense for not figuring that out immediately. "Oh."

Vaati sighed softly. "I would love to stay here with you all day, talking and getting to know each other better. I hope to be able to spend more time with you in the future, certainly. But for now, sadly, my duty calls." He rose, then bent and kissed Sheik's forehead. "I will see you again soon, though. In the meanwhile, when Link wakes, tell him to feel free to take some time off. I don't truly need a bodyguard most of the time, so you and he can enjoy the day together."

A moment later he strode out of the bedroom and was gone, leaving Sheik to sort through his somewhat complicated feelings about all that had just happened.

He'd been fighting admitting that he liked Vaati for some time. Now that the fight was over, it seemed absurd that he'd ever wanted to. He could hardly even picture being the person he'd been only a month or two ago, who had nearly hated Vaati and thought of him as "the usurper." That was so obviously wrong that it was impossible to believe he'd ever thought it, yet of course he could remember thinking it. How had he been so stupid?

And yet some small part of him was uncertain still, wary of all this. He looked down at his hand, at the three triangles there, two dark and one light. Maybe somehow fate was warping his mind, making him think he loved Vaati and Link when he didn't really. That thought was dismaying, almost terrifying. How could he trust anything if he couldn't even trust his own feelings?

He shook himself with a little snort. If he didn't trust his own feelings then yes, he couldn't trust anything at all, and how could he live his life like that? He'd drive himself mad with constant doubt about the reality of every experience. That would border on self-torture, and for what? If fate was making him feel this way, he could hardly fight it. He should hardly _want_ to fight it, for last night had been the most amazing night of his life. Link was incredible, and Vaati was equally incredible in his own strange way, when one considered how willing he was to let his lover freely love another. How many men could do that? Perhaps this was all just the machinations of destiny, but doubting himself would accomplish nothing, so he might as well trust himself instead.

Link's head poked through the open door just then and he gave a little wave. _There you are. Been talking to Vaati?_

 _Yeah,_ Sheik signed back.

Link stepped into the room, wearing only his undershorts. Sheik couldn't help but admire the view, he always found Link attractive, even when his mind was a-whirl with other thoughts. Link walked over to Sheik, dropping down to sit on the couch beside him. _You seem troubled, everything okay?_

Sheik smiled up at him. _Everything is good. This all just takes some getting used to. When I first came here I hated Vaati. Just now, uhm..._ Sheik hesitated, his fingers twitching as he tried to figure out exactly what to say. _Just now he kissed me, and it was...wonderful, really. He seems to like me a lot. I think I like him too. But it's very strange._

 _I can imagine._ Link sat down beside him. _But I'm glad. I think you're both amazing, and you two would be amazing together, too._

_Maybe. Things seem to be going in that direction. This is just all so new in so many ways. I've always thought of love as something shared only between two people._

_I have too, but as soon as I met you I started being able to see that it was possible to love more than one._

_Yes. I don't know if I can say "love" about Vaati, but... Yes. His kiss was different from yours, and the way I feel about him is different from how I feel about you. But it was good._

Link laughed. _That's how it works, I think. That's why I like you. You are indeed different from Vaati, but I don't need another Vaati, I already have one! Like the flowers you gave me. You chose an iris, he chose an orchid. They're both beautiful, and I was glad to wear them both, but how boring would it be if they'd both been the same?_

Sheik nodded, and leaned against Link with a warm smile. _That's it exactly. And maybe... Maybe next flower festival I'll get Vaati a flower too._


	12. Chapter 12

Link sat next to Sheik on the grass of the little courtyard that had become their personal refuge. The warm summer sun shone down around them and they lay together with their hands intertwined. They'd been sparring earlier, Link was trying to teach Sheik a few sword techniques, but now they were doing nothing at all, merely enjoying being together.

Sheik had more or less moved into the castle. He entertained himself while Link and Vaati went about their various duties, but not only did he spend the free hour or two Link had during Vaati's council meeting with Link, the three of them took time together every evening after that, and often ate dinner together as well. Then Link and Sheik would retire to Link's room and spend the night together, which Link had to admit was entirely wonderful. It had only been a few days, but he could easily picture living this way for the rest of his life.

A shadow fell over the pair, and Link opened his eyes to see Vaati standing over them. He gave a one-handed wave. Vaati waved back and dropped down to sit beside them.

"How did the council meeting go today?" asked Sheik.

"Oh, with the usual stupidity." Vaati rolled his eyes. "I know each of the councilors is intelligent, but somehow when you get them all together and start a debate, they end up fixated on the most idiotic, pointless things."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Ah, everything is going fine, really. I am just occasionally glad that I can say 'I've heard you out and now we're doing it my way', else I think that nothing would ever get done."

"Hah! I can imagine."

Link half closed his eyes, just letting them talk. He was reluctant to relinquish Sheik's hand in order to join in. And it was a delight how well the two of them were getting along. Vaati and Sheik's conversation rambled over several different topics, and eventually, when Link opened his eyes again, he saw that Vaati had sat beside them and was holding Sheik's other hand. That sent a warm glow of happiness through Link. Vaati and Sheik were taking things slowly as yet, but their affection for each other pleased Link deeply. To see the two men he loved both fall in love with each other was an amazing thing.

"Will you be staying the night again, Sheik?" asked Vaati after a while.

"I'd planned to, yes," said Sheik.

"You're more than welcome to. I had wanted to ask Link to spend the night in my room, though. I do not remotely begrudge you two the time you have together, but it's been nearly a week and I rather miss his presence in my bed."

Link felt himself flush, and he finally pulled his hand from Sheik's to look up at Vaati and sign, _I'm sorry, Master._

"You've nothing to be sorry of. I think it's quite natural to want to spend time with a new love. I just require a bit if your time as well now and again." He smiled.

"Honestly I probably should go back home tonight," said Sheik. "I haven't reported to Impa since before the Flower Festival. I'm not required to check in, and I'm not really 'on the job' here any more, but still, she worries about me sometimes."

"Don't feel like I'm throwing you out," said Vaati.

"No, I know you're not." Sheik smiled and squeezed Vaati's hand. Vaati leaned over and kissed him softly, and a moment later Sheik had pulled him down into a close embrace. Link cuddled up behind Sheik, nuzzling the back of his neck. He heard Sheik give a deep, blissful sigh as he broke off the kiss with Vaati. Link chuckled softly and kissed the back of Sheik's neck. Life was good. Everything was going perfectly.

\-----

Sheik was humming to himself as he stepped out of shadow and into the central square of the hidden Sheikah village. It was hard to imagine life being better than it was right now. Nights with Link were beyond amazing, and his time with Vaati was increasingly wonderful as well. And being cuddled up between the two of them! He hardly had words for the warmth he'd felt there.

It was a fine, clear night, with the last light of sunset just fading to the west and the first stars showing in a purple twilight sky, but Sheik suspected he would have been just as happy if the sky had been pouring down rain. He was in love twice over, and everything was right with the world.

He jumped up the stairs to Impa's front porch and tapped on her door cheerfully.

"Come in, Sheik."

Sheik laughed as he opened the door. "The mysterious psychic routine doesn't work on other Sheikah who know how you do it." 

Impa smiled at him from where she was sitting re-stringing a lute. "You're in a good mood tonight."

"I am indeed!"

"You've been at the usurper's castle seeing your hero again, hmm? You know that assignment is over." She smiled indulgently at him.

Sheik smiled back, though hearing her call Vaati "the usurper" rankled just a bit. "I know," he said, leaving it at that.

Impa picked up on his tone immediately. "Is something wrong?"

Sheik frowned. He suspected that answering honestly would probably not go anywhere good, but he couldn't help himself. "He's not really a usurper."

Impa blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Vaati. I told you Link's story about how Vaati took Zelda's place in the fight against Ganondorf. Doesn't that make him something other than a usurper?"

"Sheik... You called him a usurper yourself when you told me that story. Has something changed?" Impa's voice was concerned, and Sheik tried not to bristle at her worry for him. He wasn't a child anymore.

"I've just...gotten to know Vaati. He's a good man. He's a good king. He didn't take the throne from Zelda, he took it from Ganondorf, and he's certainly a better ruler than that tyrant was."

"You've 'gotten to know' Vaati? Just what does that mean?" Impa's tone was carefully calm.

Sheik felt his cheeks heating. "Well... He... I..."

"He's done something to you," said Impa, flatly.

"No! Of course not! He's just... I like him."

Impa's eyebrows went up. "I thought you liked Link."

"I like Link too. I like them both!"

Impa looked at him for a long moment. Finally she said, "You're saying that you're in love with both Link and the-" she halted, then finished, "And Vaati?"

Sheik's cheeks heated more. "Maybe. I care for them both."

"Sheik... That doesn't make any sense, you know that, right? It's not a normal or natural thing."

Sheik blinked. "What? I mean, yes it's a little strange, but they're both-"

"You've said that Link and Vaati are lovers. I warned you of the danger of courting Link then, but I felt you could take care of yourself. It seems I was wrong, though. Vaati has obviously done something to your mind. No normal man would find that you were courting his lover and respond by courting you as well. No normal person would accept that the way you have, either."

"I...what?" Sheik stared at her. He didn't even know how to begin to respond to any part of that. Vaati hadn't done anything to him, and there was nothing unnatural about his own feelings. Strange, yes. Unnatural, no.

"Here, let me..." She reached out to him, shadow power gathering around her hand. 

Sheik threw up his own hand and blocked her magic. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to see what sort of spell Vaati has put on you."

"He hasn't put any sort of spell on me!"

"Sheik... If he has, part of the spell would certainly erase any memory of him doing so. Please, let me at least check."

Sheik hesitated, then gave one short nod. He didn't want to think that the wonderful feelings he'd had just minutes before could be false, but if they were, he needed to know.

Impa put her hand to his forehead, her magic flowing into him, the shadows cool and familiar. After a moment she stepped back, frowning.

"Well?" said Sheik. 

"I can't detect a spell, but-"

"But?" Sheik felt defensive, and he didn't like the feeling at all. Impa should be happy that he wasn't enspelled, but if anything she looked even more worried than she had a moment ago.

"There must be something too subtle for me to find."

"What?!"

"Vaati is not trustworthy, Sheik. You _know_ that. Yet suddenly you 'like' him, and you act like some kind of three-way relationship with the man who wears Ganondorf's mantle is perfectly normal. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't believe that you're in your right mind."

"I... You... This is nonsense! Vaati hasn't done anything to me but care for me. That he has room in his heart, and Link as well, to love more than one person is a wonderful thing. Yes, I've changed my mind about him, but that's because he's a truly good person, and it didn't take long for the truth of that to show through. That's all!"

"I'm sorry, Sheik, I just can't believe that. You're too young to understand-" Impa put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Don't you say that!" Sheik shook her hand off and stepped back from her. "I'm not a child. I've been old enough to serve the Sheikah for three years now. I'm old enough to know a mind-control spell if I were under one, and I'm old enough to know my own heart. You may not like that I care for Vaati, but I do, and that's real, and has nothing to do with any spell."

"Please, Sheik, let me check for a spell again, perhaps this time..."

"No." Sheik glared at her. "You won't find anything this time or any time, because there isn't any spell." He turned and headed for the door. Impa stepped forward as if to stop him, then halted and let him go out into the night.

Sheik stalked through the village with his teeth clenched in rage. The fine night had turned bleak indeed, and he didn't know what to do about it. Impa was the closest thing he had to a mother. Having her insist that his feelings were unnatural cut deeply. Of course he'd had his own doubts, but they were his to work through, Impa had no right to tell him his own heart.

He didn't know what to do about it, though. He could remember wondering if Link was under Vaati's spell, that first day, but he'd also swiftly accepted the truth when it became clear Link wasn't being coerced. Impa had checked him for magic herself, and yet refused to believe the results of her own power.

What could he possibly do to convince her, if she wouldn't accept the truth when it was right in front of her eyes?


	13. Chapter 13

"Ha! I almost had you that time!" Sheik grinned over his raised sword at Link, who just grinned back as he put his own weapon in guard position, waiting for Sheik to advance again. They'd been sparring together every day this week, and though Link still effortlessly mopped the floor with Sheik, he was starting to pick up some things.

He advanced on Link and tried a little sword flick which might get through his guard again. He'd started always carrying a healing fairy on him, but so far he'd never actually managed to land a real touch. And sure enough Link countered him perfectly once again, but Sheik didn't mind. They chased each other around the courtyard for some time before stopping, both panting and laughing.

It was just after lunch, and normally Link would be standing behind Vaati's shoulder while he held his daily open court in the throne room, but he was occasionally skipping such events these days to spend more time with Sheik. Sheik in turn was being certain that Link and Vaati spent more or less every other night together, though he wasn't going back to the Sheikah village on those nights anymore. He stayed in Link's room instead. He hadn't seen Impa since their argument, and he didn't quite feel ready to deal with her again.

He knew he'd have to go back eventually, though, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Still, for now things were good, and from time to time he found himself seriously considering going with Link when he went to Vaati's bed. He was growing closer and closer to the man he'd once called usurper, and it seemed like only a matter of time before they took the final steps beyond the kisses and caresses they already shared.

As that thought passed through his head, Sheik felt a strange tingle on his hand, and looked down, to find that the Triforce symbol there was pulsing, the glow shining through the wrappings he always wore. It wasn't the warm, steady glow he'd seen before, but a rapid, stuttering flash. His eyes widened and he looked over at Link, whose hand was also glowing, despite his gauntlets.

Suddenly a servant came running out of the castle. "Link! Come quick! The king is being attacked!"

Link didn't hesitate, he pelted for the throne room, the Master Sword still in his hand. Sheik wasn't quite so confident in his ability to run with a naked blade, so he took an instant to sheathe his, then he raced after Link.

The halls were a chaos of fearful castle servants and court petitioners, but everyone cleared rapidly out of Link's way, and Sheik had no trouble following in his wake. By the time they reached the throne room, though, the halls had emptied; apparently nobody had wanted to stick around anywhere near whatever was going on. Link stepped to the open double doors and halted, staring into the room in surprise. Sheik, coming up behind him, stopped too, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Vaati stood on the dais in front of his throne, and magic crackled around him. A ring of disembodied eyes with wings circled him at a short distance, and they made screeching sounds as they swirled around him. All the lamps that normally lit the room had been snuffed out, so the glow of Vaati's magic cast everything in strange, stark shadows.

Facing him was Impa.

The Sheikah warrior was stepping rapidly in and out of the shifting shadows around the room, attacking from a different direction each time. She paused for a moment and split into half a dozen copies, who each vanished into a shadow and came out again. Vaati was unable to block them all with the whirlwinds he was directing around the room, and several reached the ring of spinning eyes. When a shadow's sword touched an eye, it exploded with a rush of wind, and the shadow shattered and crumbled away. Only one shadow—not a shadow at all, but the real Impa, obviously—didn't crumble, and Vaati instantly sent a whirlwind against her, swirling her back until she ran into a wall and the wind dispersed. She hissed in frustration and spawned another clutch of shadows, renewing her attack. He conjured another clutch of eyes, and their stalemate remained.

Vaati, at the center of all this chaos, was completely calm, his magic obviously easily sufficient to hold off Impa, at least as things currently stood.

Link, regarding this scene, sheathed his sword and straightened, obviously no longer worried. He glanced at Sheik and asked, _Isn't that Impa?_

Sheik felt ashamed as he answered the same way. _Ugh. Yes it is._

_I thought so. Those floating eyes can shoot a deadly beam, but he's only using them to make her keep her distance. He's trying to not hurt her._

_And she's not doing him the same favor. Din curse it. I should have done something about this. I knew she was upset about my seeing Vaati, but I didn't think she'd go this far._

"You know you can't keep this up forever." Vaati's voice was calm, even cold, as he spoke.

"I can keep it up until you release Sheik and Link from your grasp!" Impa was panting, and her voice was hot with rage.

"I cannot release what I am not holding. Both Link and Sheik are here of their own free will."

"Don't lie to me, usurper." Impa vanished into shadow again and appeared from the shadow of the throne itself, but once again Vaati's wind simply picked her up and put her against the wall.

"I am not in the habit of lying to anyone, ma'am."

"Don't mock me, you vile piece of scum!"

"Impa!" Sheik stepped into the room, his stride fast and angry. This had gone much too far. Link stood at his shoulder, sword still sheathed but his stance ready.

"Stay out of this, Sheik, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"No. I'm not going to stand by and let you attack someone I love." Saying it felt incredibly daring, but he knew it was true, and he felt that truth was required in the face of Impa's deranged delusions.

"That is impossible. It's only a spell, you could never-"

"I can and I do love Vaati! Stop being a fool and see what's right before your own eyes, Impa! You've checked me for spells yourself."

"You would never betray your oaths. You would never betray the royal family. You would never betray the Sheikah!" Impa stood against the wall, her sword still drawn, her eyes flicking back and forth from where Sheik stood near the door to where Vaati still stood on the dais. With a shock, Sheik realized that she was afraid.

"I betrayed nothing. Zelda is _dead_ , Impa. Her line has ended. Her cousins care nothing for Hyrule, they'd serve Calatia's interests first. I'm keeping my oaths by doing what's best for Hyrule and her people, not simply acting on blind prejudice!"

"No! Vaati is not a true heir, he has no right to the throne, and you know that. You've said it yourself."

"I learned better since then. Please, Impa, don't do this. Don't act rashly."

"I'll do whatever I must to protect Hyrule, and to protect innocents whose minds have been mazed by black magic." Impa stepped back into a thin shadow at the base of the wall and again launched herself at Vaati.

Sheik ran forward, Link beside him. Vaati's wind once again easily carried Impa away, her sword was not the Master Sword and couldn't break his magic. Sheik stood beside Vaati on the dais anyway, and Link stood to the other side, the three of them facing down the enraged Sheikah.

"Vile demon," spat Impa as she glared at the trio. "Holding these children hostage, and for what?"

"We're not children," snarled Sheik in response.

"When you're my age you'll know differently. I'm so sorry Sheik. I should never have sent you on this mission. I should have known you were too young, too inexperienced. I should have known you'd fail at-"

"That is _enough!_ " snapped Vaati, his voice glacier cold. He lifted his hand and the Triforce mark on it sprang to brilliant light, the upper triangle that represented Power glowing brightly. Tendrils of golden light lashed out from it, wrapping around Impa and binding her tightly. They pulled her along to stand before the throne, and for a moment she stopped fighting, completely stunned. Link and Sheik both had their own Triforce symbols light up as well, and Impa stared between them, her eyes jumping back and forth as she took in the sight. She knew of Courage, and it would be easy to guess that Vaati held Power, but she stared at Sheik in shock as she saw Wisdom come to glowing life on his hand.

"The Triforce," she said, her voice stunned.

Vaati looked at her calmly. "Will you finally see what is here before your eyes?"

Impa shook herself, her hand, despite being tightly bound to her side, still clutching her sword in a white-knuckled grip. "I see nothing. Ganondorf wielded Power. That you can use it as well proves nothing."

"I'm quite aware that my use of Power means nothing. But I will nevertheless use it to show you the truth. I know you would rather be blind. You would realize what you're seeing here, now, in the three of us, if you were not clinging to your hate with both hands. But I'm sure something can get through your thick, stubborn Sheikah skull eventually." He turned to Sheik. "Sheik. When you spoke of the Sheikah prophecies about the Triforce's rightful bearers, and the unification that is the hero's destiny, who was the prophet who pronounced those things?"

Sheik blinked at Vaati. "Uhm. The Great Deku Tree."

Vaati nodded. "As I'd thought." He turned back to Impa. "How far do you think my power reaches? If your prophet tells you the truth, will you insist I've mazed his mind as well? I've never so much as spoken to the Great Deku Tree, the forest people will confirm that if you like. Do you think I could hold all the Kokiri and Skull Children in thrall also?"

Impa glared at him and didn't answer.

"I am going to send you to see him now. Once you've spoken with him, don't return here unless you have an apology-"

"I will never apologize to you, usurper," snapped Impa.

Vaati's look was coldly contemptuous. "I expect no apologies from you. It's _Sheik_ you owe an apology to. He has been unwaveringly loyal to his oaths, to Hyrule and her people, and to the Sheikah. He did _not_ fail at his task. He was not too young, nor too stupid. Nor was he too stubborn to understand reality when he saw it, unlike someone else I could name. He is an intelligent, loyal, and incredibly capable man who has earned my care and love by all those virtues and more. He is not a child. You saying otherwise is an unforgivable insult that I will _not_ ignore."

Link, standing beside Vaati, nodded emphatically. 

Sheik, beside them, felt his cheeks flush, and wasn't sure if he was going to explode from pride or die of embarrassment.

Impa gaped at Vaati, too stunned to formulate any kind of response. Finally she started to sputter, "You... You..."

Vaati just gently shook his head, then lifted his hand again. Golden power flared around it, and the tendrils of light around Impa wrapped themselves into a cocoon that suddenly shrank down and vanished with a slight popping sound, carrying Impa away with it.

The golden glow winked out on all three of them just a moment later. There was a long silence, then Vaati heaved an immense sigh and dropped down into his throne, putting his head in his hands. "That was not at all how I expected this afternoon to go."

"I'm so sorry," said Sheik.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. Her delusion is hardly your doing."

"If I hadn't told her about us, though..."

Vaati chuckled. "She would have found out eventually anyway. It's definitely palace gossip right now."

_It is_ , signed Link with a grin. _Reactions among the servants seem divided between fascination, delight, and scandalized horror._

"Oh dear." Sheik blushed.

_Speaking of the servants, though, I think we should go and spread the news that this was only a...misunderstanding and everything is well now. Though I suspect we'll have to ferret some of them out of the cupboards to do it._

"Hah. Indeed. You two do that. I will be having word with the guard. They couldn't have stopped Impa from getting in, but none of them seemed to have turned up, and a guard's response to calamity should be to run towards it, not away."

"Right." Sheik nodded and set out to help restore order to Hyrule Castle. There was an ache in his heart as he went, though. He'd thought himself wounded before by Impa's refusal to accept that he could simply love Vaati because Vaati was worthy of love. But what she'd said today... Vaati had been right that Impa owed him an apology, but he knew that even if he got one, things would never be the same between them again.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours later the castle was once again orderly, the servants having been calmed and the petitioners having been sent home. Vaati had turned up at the guardhouse to chew out the guards, but found them all locked inside. Even those who'd been on active guard duty had been lured in and trapped there. Impa had apparently made preparations, yet Sheik, on hearing that, felt another blow. She'd worried about the guards, but she hadn't made any moves to certain he and Link didn't interfere. She'd just dismissed them as obviously not a threat. Children. That word echoed bitterly in his mind.

Vaati said he wanted to make it clear that Impa's "misunderstanding" wasn't going to disrupt the business of governing, so though the open court was over by the time all the servants and petitioners had been found and reassured, Vaati held his council meeting just as always. Thankfully no formal state dinner had been planned for that night, so when the meeting was over, Vaati ordered dinner delivered to his rooms. Link and Sheik met him there, coming from their own self-appointed task of visiting the Sheikah village and making sure the other Sheikah knew the truth about what had happened. Sheik had intended to go alone, taking a second person through shadow was draining, but Link had insisted on coming, and in the end he'd been glad of the hero's silent support. He knew that he needed to get ahead of anything Impa might have said—or might yet say if she was mad enough to ignore the Great Deku Tree as well—as fast as possible.

Most of the other Sheikah were not exactly happy that Sheik had grown so close to the man they all regarded as dangerous and potentially evil, but Sheik had once again let himself be examined for mind-control spells, and the obvious lack of them had led the other Sheikah to agree that Impa had gone too far when she attacked Vaati. 

Having their promise to stay out of things unless the situation changed significantly, Sheik returned to Hyrule Castle feeling wrung out, but glad that he wouldn't have the entirety of his people breathing down his neck about his love life.

Now he slumped on a couch in Vaati's sitting room, sitting sideways with his feet over the couch's arm. Link regarded his sprawl and then sat on the floor beside him, leaning his head against Sheik. Vaati stood behind the couch, leaning on the back, and reached down to smooth away a stray strand of hair from Sheik's forehead. "How are you feeling?" he said gently.

"I've been better," said Sheik.

Link put his arm over Sheik, hugging him as best he could. Vaati continued to softly stroke his hair. "I'm sorry," said Vaati softly.

Sheik just sighed. "I'm sorry too," he finally said. He looked up at Vaati and added, "Thank you, though. The way you defended me... Nobody has ever done that before." He reached up to Vaati, his fingers brushing Vaati's cheek softly.

Vaati smiled down at him. "How could I do anything else? Every word I said was true. You are indeed loyal, and intelligent, and capable." He leaned over the back of the couch and managed to plant a small kiss on Sheik's forehead. "And also handsome," he added.

Sheik blushed. Link chuckled and kissed his cheek. _Yes, very handsome,_ he said.

"You are both so wonderful," Sheik replied, his cheeks still heated as he looked between them.

Vaati came around the couch and went to one knee beside Link, then bent and give Sheik a soft kiss. " _You_ are wonderful," he said warmly.

Sheik's breath caught. He felt his heart swelling, and without even thinking about it he said, "I love you," to Vaati. He hadn't said it before, not directly, at least, but he was no longer afraid of admitting it. Impa had done that much. In forcing him to defend Vaati, and in forcing Vaati to defend him as well, she had done the exact opposite of what she'd intended.

Vaati took his hand. "I love you too, Sheik. It's strange, you know. I found you attractive from the first, but I did rather mean to just take what advantage of your interest in Link that I could. I didn't mean to fall for you myself. Yet I have. You are..." Vaati shook his head. "You are fascinating, and you have an iron integrity I would find admirable even if I hadn't come to love you. The day you apologized to me for kissing Link made quite an impression on me, you know. Not many people would have done that."

Sheik gave a little shrug, looking up at Vaati. "It was the right thing to do." He smiled and added, "And it seemed like the only way to keep Link from being mad at me."

Vaati chuckled and looked over at Link, who knelt beside him. "We can't have that."

Link smiled. _Indeed not,_ he signed.

Just then a knock at the door heralded a servant with a dinner tray for the three of them. Link got up and took it, and set it on a side table. Vaati bent and gave Sheik one more kiss, then rose and went to help himself from the tray. The food was fairly simple, the castle's day-to-day table didn't tend to contain any fripperies, though there was a selection of candied fruits for dessert.

Sheik could almost have simply stayed on the couch, he felt far more tired than hungry, but eventually rose and joined the other two. Between the three of them they cleaned the platter completely. When the food was gone, Vaati turned to Sheik. "The sun has set, and it's time for me to retire to my bed." He smiled. "As things have been going in recent days, this would be where I ask if Link should come to my bedchamber, or go with you to his own. But tonight..." Vaati stepped a little bit closer, and cupped Sheik's cheek in his hand, the touch delicate, tender. "I knew you were coming to care for me. I have been coming to care for you too. The way you stood up to your former teacher today, and the way you said you loved me... Tonight I want to ask if _you_ wish to come to my bed, Sheik. You don't have to say yes if you're not ready. But I would like it very much if I could show you how I feel about you in full."

Sheik swallowed hard, his heart suddenly beating faster. A little bit of that was nervousness; being with Vaati would be a new thing, but most of what sped his pulse was something else entirely. He put his hand over Vaati's, capturing it against his cheek and said, softly, "Yes."

"Thank you." Vaati's reply was almost a whisper, yet it carried a wealth of emotion. He put his hand under Sheik's chin and tipped his head back before kissing him, as sensually as ever, but with a deeper passion, a greater intensity than ever before. Sheik moaned softly into the kiss and melted into Vaati's embrace.

A moment later he felt a warmth against his back and Link was embracing him too, nuzzling at the back of his neck as Vaati continued to kiss him with heated passion. Being held between them was indescribably good. Mere months ago he couldn't have imagined loving two different people, but now... Now it was both the most natural and the most wonderful thing in the world.

So when Vaati broke off the kiss and took Sheik's hand in his as he turned towards the bedroom, Sheik caught Link's hand and pulled him with as well. 

In the bedroom Vaati halted beside the massive, canopied bed. Link and Sheik halted too, but Link once more pressed up against Sheik, a familiar warmth but in a new context. Link's hands went to Sheik's bindings, and he began to unwind them. Sheik stayed still as he did, feeling again the warm intimacy of it. Vaati smiled at them both, and shed his own robes, leaving himself in a light tunic of plain linen in palest lavender. He stepped in, as Link set aside Sheik's wrapping, and slid his hands beneath the hem of Sheik's shirt, pulling it up over his head. Even as he was doing that, Link was undoing the fastening of his pants, and a moment later Sheik found himself wearing only his undershorts.

Feeling very daring, he slid his own hands beneath Vaati's tunic, feeling the warmth of his skin over lean muscle as he lifted the tunic up. Vaati cooperated, lifting his arms so that Sheik could pull it off. Vaati looked at Link then, and Sheik did too, smiling.

Link smiled back, saying, _I seem to be overdressed._ A moment later he'd pulled his own tunic off, and was stepping out of his pants. Vaati climbed into the bed, holding out his hand to Sheik, who took it and let himself be pulled in as well. Next thing he knew he was lying between Link and Vaati, with Vaati giving him a deep, intense kiss, while Link nipped lightly at his ear from behind.

Sheik moaned softly into the kiss. The warmth of being between the two was wonderful, as was the anticipation of what might come next.

Link's hands wandered over his chest, caressing, while Vaati began nuzzling and nibbling at the side of his neck, and his hand slipped lower, trailing down Sheik's stomach. Sheik tensed, suddenly breathing faster. He wanted that touch, far more than he would have expected. When Vaati's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his undershorts to caress along his cock he let out a shuddering, helpless moan. It felt amazing, but he wanted even more. Vaati seemed happy to give it to him, for he wrapped his fingers around Sheik's cock and stroked it slowly, his caress sensual, his fingers seeming to know exactly where to press to wring the loudest moans from Sheik.

Sheik wanted still more, though. He reached out to Vaati in turn, his fingers running up the front of his undershorts, feeling the hot hardness that tented them up, and then slipping within to touch it directly. He thought about how badly he'd wanted to have Link within him, that first night, and felt that he wanted Vaati just as badly. The soft, breathy moan that Vaati let out as Sheik curled his hand around his cock and stroked it was wonderful.

Link simply stayed holding him, his fingers tracing lightly over Sheik's skin, doing nothing further as Sheik and Vaati teased and caressed each other.

"Goddesses, Sheik, I want you."

"Yes," breathed Sheik, an eager thrill going through him.

Vaati suddenly rolled over onto his back and pulled off his undershorts. Sheik removed his as well, pulling himself from Link's embrace momentarily in order to do so. Vaati looked over at him, his expression thoughtful as he considered what to do next, but Sheik didn't want for him to come to a decision, he wrapped his hand around Vaati's cock again, then bent to lick at its tip.

"Ah, Sheik!" Vaati gasped, his hips twitching. Sheik took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it eagerly, and sank down without any further hesitation. He couldn't quite take it all the way, he was still working on that particular skill, but he could take enough to make Vaati moan again and again. Vaati grabbed Sheik's hair, pushing his head down further, and for a moment Sheik gagged, a shudder going through him. He hadn't expected that. Link had never done anything like that. Vaati let him lift his head again after just a moment, and Sheik pulled back, looking up at him, his eyes wide.

Vaati grinned. "Do you like that?"

"I... Maybe." Sheik flushed, not knowing what to make of his reaction. He had liked it, at least a little bit, which was a strange thing to say about being half-choked.

"You tempt me to see how much you can take... But I want you, Sheik. And I think Link wants you too. Come here." His hands tugged at Sheik, and he found Link suddenly helping too, pushing him at Vaati, the two of them between them nudging Sheik to a position sitting astride Vaati's lap, facing away from him. Vaati's cock rubbed at his backside, still slicked with Sheik's spittle from moments ago, and he needed no urging, once he was there, to lift himself up. Vaati used a hand to guide himself, lining his tip up as Sheik positioned himself.

"Ah!" His short, gasping cry as Vaati pushed into him twined with Vaati's low moan. Sheik sank down eagerly, taking Vaati immediately as deeply as he could. Then he gasped again as he felt something against his own cock and looked down to find that Link had knelt between both their legs and had bent his head to lap at Sheik's cock. "Ah, thrice... I... yes!" He was shuddering on the edge already, having to fight to keep from coming as Vaati filled him and Link pleasured him. It was intense beyond belief.

As Vaati began to thrust up slowly into him, and Link began to sink down on him, he cried out wordlessly, trying to hold back, but knowing he couldn't for long. Vaati's hands went to his hips, pulling him down hard, and Link's tongue worked along the underside of his cock, and he couldn't last another second, he tipped his head back and let out a cry of pure and utter bliss as he came hard.

Link drank down his seed, his tongue continuing to work against Sheik's cock as he swallowed. Vaati simply continued to hold him down, filling him wonderfully as pleasure pulsed through him.

It went on for a long, incredible moment, then passed, leaving him panting, leaning forward, his hands on Link's shoulders. He felt hardly able to hold himself upright, for it had been so intense it had overwhelmed everything, leaving him now shaky, but in the best possible way.

Link let out a long sigh, lifting his head slightly and smiling up at Sheik. Vaati chuckled. "That sounded like you enjoyed yourself."

"Thrice, yes," said Sheik, his eyes still unfocused, his voice a bit dazed.

"Good." He tightened the grip of his hands on Sheik's hips and pulled his own hips back, then thrust up into him again. "I'm not done with you, though."

Sheik gasped softly, then moaned as Vaati moved within him.

"Link hasn't had his turn either. Let's do something about that."

Sheik frowned faintly, confused. What did Vaati mean? Then Vaati was withdrawing from him and pushing him off. He cooperated, ending up on his knees next to Vaati as the taller man sat up in the bed. Link waited on his own knees, patiently watching the other two, a faint smile on his face.

Vaati looked between the two of them and grinned. "Link? Lie down on your back, would you?"

_Yes, Master,_ signed Link, and he immediately stretched himself out on his back on the bed. 

He was still wearing his undershorts, but Vaati said, "Sheik? I think he needs to not be dressed." Sheik needed no further encouragement, he had Link nude in only seconds. And he needed no further instruction, either, he knelt between Link's legs and bent to lap and nuzzle at his cock. Link moaned and tangled his hands in Sheik's hair, which was falling untidily out of its customary tail.

Sheik had taken Link's cock into his mouth and was sinking down as deeply as he could when he felt Vaati's hands on his hips again. A moment later the taller man was pressed up behind him, and before Sheik fully realized what he was doing, Vaati had sunk into him again, thrusting in deeply. Sheik shuddered, moaning around Link's cock. Once again he was between the two of them, and it was just as good in its own way.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on pleasing Link as Vaati took him with strong, steady thrusts. Link's fingers stroked through his hair, and Link's moans urged him on. He worked at Link's cock eagerly, and it muffled his own repeated moans as Vaati continued to thrust into him. Vaati was breathing hard, and his pace began to increase. Sheik found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what he was doing to Link, and he had to pull back as Vaati's thrusts became stronger, pushing him forward.

Link didn't seem to mind, he kept stroking Sheik's hair as he gave up entirely and rested his head against Link's thigh while Vaati took him hard and fast.

"Ah Sheik..." Vaati was panting rapidly now, bending over Sheik as he thrust into him. "Goddesses how I want you. To fill you up, to make you mine... Ah... Yes, my Sheik... Yes!" He thrust in once more, deeply, and Sheik felt it as Vaati came within him, a flood of hot seed filling him. He gasped with it, an intense flood of pleasure coming with Vaati's seed. It went on and on, leaving him dazed with bliss, in some ways even better than his own climax had been.

When the last drop had pumped out into Sheik there was a moment of silence, then Vaati, a little breathless, said, "You're not done, Sheik."

Blinking, Sheik lifted his head a bit. Pleasure fogged his mind, but not so much so that he didn't know what Vaati meant. So with the tall mage still buried within him he returned to his work on Link's cock. Link twisted his fingers in Sheik's hair again, making a soft sound of approval as he did. And it seemed that Link was close already, for it didn't take very long before Sheik was rewarded for his efforts with a pulsing flow of bitter-salt seed pumping into his mouth, sending a second intense thrill through him that he'd pleased both his lovers.

Being with Link alone had been incredible, and he was sure that being with Vaati alone would be as well, but being between the two of them was better than anything he could possibly have imagined.


	15. Chapter 15

Much, much later the three lay entwined in Vaati's big bed, their blood cooling, their passion spent. Sheik was still in the middle. Link, lying beside him, felt as happy as he ever had in his life. Putting Sheik between him and Vaati, and seeing his two lovers so enthusiastically make love to each other, had been utterly wonderful. 

Link leaned in to kiss Sheik's cheek, and Sheik let out a happy sigh. Vaati chuckled softly and kissed Sheik's other cheek. "Mmm, you are both so wonderful," said Sheik contentedly. "Being yours, both of yours..." Another happy sigh finished the thought without words.

Link smiled, and shifted a bit so he could sign. _So are you going to be calling Vaati "Master" now too? I heard him say you were his._

"Aheh." Vaati's cheeks were flushed faintly and he said, "That's really not necessary. Unless you want to, but, ah..."

"No," Sheik smiled as he shook his head. Link smiled too. It was always fun to see the usually unflappable Vaati flustered. "I don't think that's how we'll relate, exactly. I'm not Link, I'm not going to try to have the same relationship with you that he does."

_We're different._ Link sat up to better sign. _And I think that's what makes this work. We can each love each other in different ways._ He smiled warmly at Sheik and Vaati and added, _I do love you both, very much._

"I love you both too," said Sheik, looking between Link and Vaati.

"Yes." Vaati's voice was soft, and almost surprised. "I love you both, more than I would ever have thought possible."

Golden light suddenly blossomed around them, almost eye-searingly bright. It came from the Triforce marks that all three shared, but swiftly grew until there was nothing but brilliant light everywhere in the room. Link felt it as a warmth that rushed through him even when he closed his eyes against the brightness. It seemed to lift him up, as if he were floating in a golden sea. He felt Vaati's hand take his on one side, and Sheik's on the other, and he clung tightly to both of them as power washed over and through all three.

**"It is complete,"** said a female voice, impossible rich, impossibly reverberant, seeming to echo from every direction at once. **"Courage, Power, and Wisdom. Heart, Body and Mind, all in union. All is made right once more."**

Then the glow faded away and the three of them were on Vaati's bed once more. "What was that?" said Sheik, sounding completely stunned.

"The goddesses," said Vaati, his voice holding an unaccustomed note of awe. "And look." He held his hand out, the Triforce mark turned upward, and it no longer showed one gold triangle and two dark, instead all three were bright gold. Link looked at his own hand, and saw Sheik hold his hand up as well, and both of theirs were the same. "The Triforce has been united," said Vaati. "Our destiny is complete. And..." His eyes went wide. "The power! Can you feel that with your shadow magic, Sheik? I think I could summon a typhoon with a word. I could re-shape Hyrule with a thought! I've never felt such power!"

"Yes." Sheik's voice was breathless, almost disbelieving. "I could step through shadow to the moon." He shook his head, stunned. He and Vaati both looked at Link then. Link was no magic-user, but he felt something too, strong and strange and wonderful. He felt as if he might do almost anything.

"Do you feel it too, Link?" asked Vaati.

"I feel..." Link halted and drew in a shocked breath at the sound of his own voice. He'd signed it, but he'd also spoken aloud, as clearly as anything. He hadn't meant to speak. He couldn't speak. He'd spoken all the same. "Goddesses!"

Sheik and Vaati both gasped in shock as well, staring at him. Link felt utterly stunned, not even knowing what to say now that he could say something. A confused mixture of emotions shocked through him. 

He'd been mute all his life. To suddenly be able to speak felt strangely like something had been taken from him. Yet it also was something he'd wished for countless times. He'd tried to not resent his muteness, he'd sworn to never say that he wanted speech, and tried to not even think it, but he'd been unable to keep from desperately wanting to speak far too often. It had been at its worst before he'd learned to sign, but lately it had grown bad again. Tears suddenly welled up in his eyes and he flung himself at both his lovers in a tight embrace. 

Sheik and Vaati both held him as he cried, trembling with emotion. "I can talk. Oh sweet goddesses, I can talk. You don't know... I never said... I've longed for this so badly. For this! For being able to touch you and tell you I love you at the same time. I love you so much. I've wanted to say it every instant we've been together. Oh goddesses." He broke off into helpless sobs, clinging to both of them.

They both held him, Vaati stroking his hair gently, Sheik wrapping both arms around him. Link burrowed against Sheik's shoulder, seeking that comfort in the face of the chaos that filled him. He had no idea what to think. Half of him was leaping with joy and half of him was irrationally bereft, and there was another part that was resentful it had taken so long. Why now, after all these years? Slowly, though, as his lovers both held him close, some of the chaos stilled. After a long time, Link sat back and wiped his eyes. 

Vaati leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We won't love you any more or less, or any differently because of this," he said.

"I know." Link's hands twitched, half forming the signs as he spoke out of pure habit, and he laughed, somewhat hysterically. "I know! But this will take some getting used to. How is it even possible? I've never spoken in my life! How can I just suddenly talk?"

"The Triforce is a powerful thing, and the goddesses even more so. They said all was made right. I guess it is."

"I..." Link felt tears gathering in his eyes again, unable to keep from thinking about all the times he'd wanted to speak over his life, of all the difficulties he'd had because of his muteness. This gift couldn't erase all that.

Sheik embraced Link once more, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Link hugged him back, pressing close, and felt Vaati shift to sit behind him and sandwich him between the two of them, surrounding him with caring warmth.

Link's tears slowed again, and he relaxed into that loving embrace. He felt wrung out, empty and utterly exhausted, but not entirely in a bad way. He let his head sink down to Sheik's shoulder and he sighed deeply. "I'm so tired," he murmured, and felt astonished all over again that he didn't have to let go and sit back in order to say it.

"I think we all are," said Vaati. "It's been a very long day. Or a very short one, it's past midnight."

Sheik giggled, then yawned. "Long, I'm pretty sure. I'm completely done in. So much has happened." He frowned faintly. "And I guess it's kind of my fault? I'm the one that upset Impa, which is what started all the chaos today."

"Then we'll both thank you," said Link, nuzzling Sheik's cheek, still filled with wonder that he could do that, could embrace his love and speak to him at the same time. "I know confronting her was hard for you, but it was amazing, to see you and Vaati step up for each other, and what's happened since then has been pretty nice too."

"Indeed," said Vaati, smiling across Link at Sheik. "It all turned out for the good, I think. Though I will say, as I never really intended to wed, I never thought I'd have to deal with an overprotective mother in law."

Link let out a snort of laughter, and Sheik dissolved into half-hysterical giggles. "Oh thrice! She is, isn't she? I'm so sorry!"

"It's no fault of yours," said Vaati with a smile that was interrupted by a yawn. He let his head fall back on the pillow. Link, still contentedly between them, shifted a bit to get more comfortable, and Sheik did the same.

Vaati murmured a half-heard word in some other language and the lights turned themselves off, leaving the three tangled together in the warm dark. Link closed his eyes, relaxing, but as he slipped an arm comfortably over Sheik and felt Vaati snuggle just a little closer behind him, he couldn't resist the urge to use his new voice once more. "I love you both," he said softly into the dark.

"Yes," said Vaati tenderly.

"I love you too," Sheik replied, then yawned again.

Then all was silent as the three slipped into slumber together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily ever after, The End.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. I've really enjoyed posting this story, and having so much fan interaction along the way has been a big part of it. But now that it's done, what's next? Well, lots of things!
> 
> First, I am working on a sequel to this. Two sequels, in fact. One is a fluffy, G-rated bit of cute that's specifically a sequel to the other version of the story, the other is a steamy pile of sexyness that's specifically a sequel to this version of this story. They're still being written, so I'm not sure when they'll be ready to post, but eventually.
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).)
> 
> Thanks again for all the love!


	16. Bonus

Art by http://sheilkuroi.tumblr.com/

Just a little bonus image for fans of this story.


End file.
